Cooper's Adventures
by Carolzinhaz
Summary: Mas nada é como parece e tudo pode fazer parte de um grande plano envolvendo terrorismo, intrigas internacionais e muito suspense.
1. Epílogo

Cooper's Adventure

By Carolzinha

_Prólogo_

_Nota da Autora: _Esta ficion não é baseada em nenhum personagem ou fatos reais. Todos os personagens foram constituídos por mim assim como todos os acontecimentos descritos são obras ficcionais. Alguns locais são reais e outros são meramente ficção.

A estória é sobre uma jovem estudante que perde os pais arqueólogos após um terremoto no local onde eram feito pesquisas. Mas nada é como parece e tudo pode fazer parte de um grande plano envolvendo terrorismo, intrigas internacionais e muito suspense. Um grande segredo poderá ser revelado mudando por completo e para sempre a vida de todos os envolvidos. Nada é como parecer ser. . .

Este é a minha primeira ficion, espero que gostem de ler porque está sendo escrita com bastante carinho. Agradeço a todos aqueles que acreditaram em mim e de alguma maneira contribuíram para que esta estória fosse escrita

Caso queria contribuir ou criticar a estória escrevam para mim: .br. Por favor, apenas críticas construtivas, sem ofensas.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Tudo parecia um dia comum na cidade de Londres. Chovia torrencialmente e da janela do dormitório Alice Cooper observa tudo com uma expressão desanimada no rosto. Fazia apenas algumas horas que havia chegado ao dormitório depois de uma viagem turbulenta em um avião vindo do Egito. Seus pais eram arqueólogos que trabalhavam próximo as pirâmides de Gaza, até que uma noite após um terremoto haviam desaparecido sem deixar rastros. Fazia meses.

Agora estava de volta a Londres depois de ficar meses naquele deserto escaldante acompanhando todas as buscas junto com seu tio Felix, mas como nada fora encontrado, fora mandado de volta a faculdade. Só tinha 17 anos e agora era uma órfã e todos os seus sonhos havia sido desmontados.

- Alice?

Alice se vira vendo Emily entrar no quarto carregando consigo uma pilha de livros. Havia no seu rosto uma expressão de pesar. Aquilo de certa forma incomodou Alice, afinal Emily nunca havia sido simpática com ela, ao contrário sempre fizera questão de demonstrar repúdio por Alice ser filha única de Scott e Madaline Cooper, os grandes arqueólogos.

- Soube sobre seus pais, lamento. . .

- Esta certa, Madaline, o que você quer? Sei muito bem que não gosta de mim e eu também não sou a sua fã. Então me poupe de toda esta falsidade e me diz a verdade.

Na mesma hora a expressão de piedade que Emily carregava no seu rosto desapareceu e novamente adotou aquela cara que sempre carregava consigo a de uma garota cruel e que não se importava com ninguém.

- Parece que o azar bateu na sua porta Cooper. Agora que seu papaizinho morreu quem vai pagar a faculdade para você? Vai ter o destino que sempre achei que merecia. . .

Antes mesmo de acabar de falar, Emily cai no chão depois de levar um golpe no meio do peito deixando – a sem ar. Alice fica em silencio surpresa com a sua própria força. Não era uma pessoa selvagem e muita menos agressiva.

- Você vai pagar muito caro por ter feito isto. Pode ter certeza que terá notícias do meu advogado.

Emily sai batendo a porta com força e logo Alice percebe que a colega havia deixado para trás um papel. Ela abaixa e um suspiro de espanto escapa de seus lábios, afinal se tratava de um mapa. Mas que diabos era aquilo? Antes que pudesse pensar naquilo a porta se abre e um homem baixo de cabelos ralos e paletó escuro entra no quarto.

- Senhor Swanson? Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bem senhorita Cooper. Fui procurado agora pouco por uma pessoa e devido às informações que me foram atribuídos peço, por favor, que arrume suas coisas, antes de me acompanhar.

Parece que Emily havia agido com rapidez e sem dizer nada Alice enfia o papel no bolso, pegando a mala que nem havia sido desarrumada em cima da cama antes de acompanha –lo.

- Eu lamento de verdade por todas as coisas que aconteceram com seus pais. . .

- Ah é ? Lamenta tanto que vai escutar o que Emily Haynes diz ?

- Emily ? fala o homem com as sobrancelhas erguidas em sinal de espanto – A senhorita Haynes não tem nada a ver com isto. Fui procurado pelo seu tio.

- Tio Felix ?

O homem permaneceu em silencio durante toda o caminho até uma grande sala que ficava no final do

corredor. Aquele não era o local onde ficava a sala e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa é puxada para

dentro do aposento.

- Mas o que estava havendo ?

O homem vestido de preto atrás da mesa mais parecia com um agente funerário. Tinha uma expressão sisuda no rosto e carregava no rosto uma expressão muito séria. Apesar do tempo chuvoso usava um óculo escuro e aquilo deixava – a ao mesmo tempo curiosa e também inquieta.

- Senhorita Cooper, eu presumo . . .

- Se eu não fosse Alice por qual motivo eu estaria nesta sala conversando com uma pessoa que nunca vi na minha vida? Por acaso você pertence ao grupo de busca do Cairo ?

O homem nada diz permanecendo em silêncio e Alice sabia que aquilo era um mau sinal afinal. Se fosse boa notícia aquele homem não estaria ali com aquela expressão e também ele não se parecia com um daqueles homens desagradáveis que procuravam pelos seus pais.

- Infelizmente não. Senhor Swanson, agradeço por tudo o que fez, mas poderia por favor nos dar licença por um instante ? Pode ter certeza que será bem recomendado pelo bom trabalho que tem feito.

O diretor passa o lenço pela cabeça concordando com um gesto na cabeça e balbuciando algumas palavras, ele sai, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando – os sozinhos.

- Bem agora que estamos sozinhos poderia me dizer quem é e o que quer ?

O homem leva a mão no bolso do paletó, fazendo com que Alice sentisse uma tensão domina –la, mas relaxa vendo o tirar de dentro um pequeno envelope com algumas fotos, colocando – o sobre a mesa.

- Você o conhece ?

Alice franze a testa, olhando para a foto com atenção. Não era uma foto com bastante nitidez, mas podia reconhecer aquele homem de qualquer forma.

- Não. Porque eu deveria ?

O homem sorri, tirando os óculos do rosto e só então ela percebeu o quanto belo ele é com aqueles olhos acinzentados penetrantes. Mas era muito estranho que aquele desconhecido estivesse fazendo perguntas sobre Tio Felix. Não ia colocar a vida do homem que tomara conta dela após o desaparecimento de seus pais.

- Não é irônico, Senhorita Cooper que durante semanas tenha se encontrado com um homem que diz não conhecer ? Posso dizer que aqui parecem muito íntimos . . .

Falando isto, ele coloca algumas fotos onde aparece em companhia com seu Tio . Em uma delas, ela sorri enquanto o Tio aponta para um local.

- Não acho que minha intimidade deveria ser do interesse do Senhor. Meus pais desapareceram e porque está aqui então . . .?

- É muito petulante para uma Inglesa Senhorita Cooper, mas acho que merece uma explicação.

- Não sou Inglesa, apesar de ter vivido maior parte dos meus anos em Londres. Mas estou muito curiosa para saber o motivo de tanta curiosidade ao meu respeito Senhor . . .

- Sou Romano. . .

A jovem olha para o homem a sua frente com um sorriso travesso. Aquele era um homem sério demais, com certeza era inglês, apesar de ter um sotaque meio diferente.

- Nome ou sobrenome ?

O homem não responde, enfiando as mãos no bolso enquanto caminha pelo grande aposento. Ele parecia refletir alguma coisa quando finalmente se vira na direção da jovem.

- O que tem que saber Senhorita Cooper é que estamos investigando o desaparecimento de seus pais.

Creio que não foi apenas um fenômeno da natureza. . .

Ao ouvir aquilo um gemido de espanto escapou dos lábios de Alice. Nunca pensara que alguém pudesse desejar a morte de seus pais e só de pensar uma onda de terror escapou de seus lábios.

- Está dizendo que alguém pode ter tentado matado meus pais ?

O homem concorda com um gesto na cabeça. Alice se vira, limpando com as costas da mão as lágrimas que escorrem pelo seu rosto.

- Sinto muito. Temos que investigar tudo e sei que pode ser difícil para você.

- Espero que não ache que tenho a ver com isto. Eu amo meus pais. . .

- Não você, mas talvez ele . . .

Ao ouvir isto, Alice vira – se olhando para a foto do Tio em cima da mesa. Aquilo era ridículo Tio Felix jamais faria alguma coisa desde tipo, ele não era nenhum bandido. Amava – a e sempre tentara protege –la. Além disto quando seus pais desapareceram era ele que estivera ali para tomar conta de tudo.

- Tio Felix ? Não . . . Ele sempre cuidou de mim. . .Nunca faria nada para machucar meus pais e nem para me magoar.

O homem anota alguma coisa no "Palm Top" que carrega nas mãos. Não sabia o quanto a jovem sabia, mas tinha pena dela. Ela parecia não fazer idéia da verdadeira identidade do homem que ela chamava de Tio Felix, mas talvez fosse mais seguro apenas protege –la sem causar um trauma muito grande. Aquele homem não era nada o que dizia ser e sim um homem muito perigoso.

- Agradeço pela ajuda Senhorita Cooper e desculpe por te –la incomodado – a tão tarde.

Falando isto, ele faz menção de ir embora, mas pára ao escutar seu nome ser chamado. Sabia que fora um erro de estratégia procura –la e que colocara a vida da jovem em perigo, mas não podia piorar a situação. Certamente ela logo contaria ao "Tio" que fora procurado por um homem que o acusara de um possível assassinato e o disfarce seria colocado em xeque.

- Não pode ir embora agora. Eu preciso que me conte o que está acontecendo.

- Desculpe Alice, mas eu não posso. Estaria colocando a sua vida em risco.

Observando tudo, o pequeno homem vestido de terno escuro, enfia a mão no bolso, tirando de dentro um pequeno aparelho celular. Ele digita um número e no segundo toque uma voz com um estranho sotaque atende.

"- Senhor, ele esta aqui. Fez muitas perguntas para a Senhorita Cooper. . . Disse que o que aconteceu no Cairo pode não ter sido um acidente. Fez acusações"

"- O que ela disse ?"

"– Parece que não acreditou,mas ficou muito abalada"

"– Continue observando e mantenha – me informado. Caso seja necessário, sabe muito bem o que fazer"

"- Está bem Senhor".

O homem desliga enfiando novamente o celular no bolso no momento que a porta se abre e Romano sai do aposento junto com Alice que tinha os olhos vermelhos. Estavam tão preocupados que nem questionaram o motivo daquele homem agir de maneira tão suspeita.

- Acho melhor voltar para o quarto. Parece que minha viagem foi cancelada, afinal meu tio é um homem bastante ocupado e tem que voltar para Amsterdã.

Romano concorda com um gesto na cabeça. Novamente ele usava os óculos escuros e carregava no rosto a mesma expressão sisuda do início.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar entre em contato comigo. Mantenho você informada sobre as buscas, afinal não podemos perder as esperanças.

Alice concorda com um gesto na cabeça vendo Romano ir embora e antes que o Senhor Swanson pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela caminha pelo longo corredor com o homenzinho caminhando rapidamente na sua direção tentando alcança –la. Logo estava de volta ao seu quarto e cansada, ela deita – se na sua cama. Ali ficou perdida em seus pensamentos e aos poucos seus olhos foram ficando pesados, adormecendo minutos depois.

Não muito dali, Romano entra em um prédio antigo no centro de Londres, com uma expressão cansada no rosto. Nunca pensara que a Senhorita Cooper fosse capaz de fascina –lo daquela maneira.

- Dammie ? fala uma voz feminina ao seu lado, fazendo o se virar deparando com uma bela jovem de cabelos ruivos . Conhecia Annabelle Archer fazia alguns anos e era a única pessoa que o chamava daquele jeito, afinal durante algumas semanas havia tido um tórrido romance até que haviam percebido que a amizade era maior do que o amor.

- Archer, sabe que não gosto de ser chamado desta forma. Porque não faz como todos e me chama de Romano ?

A jovem sorriu de forma sensual e quente. Realmente haviam passado semanas muito divertidas na companhia do outro e mesmo que tudo houvesse evoluído para apenas uma grande amizade não podia negar que aquela mulher era muito sensual. Pudera vê – la em ação diversas vezes.

- Ora vamos. Quem o escuta falar desta forma se engana com sua aparência fria. Mas o conheço bem Damien e sei que por detrás desta sua aparência fria existe um vulcão .

Estas palavras foram sussurradas nos ouvidos de Romano, fazendo com que os pelos da nuca se eriçassem. Ainda depois de tanto tempo,Archer era capaz de provocar aquela sensação. Todos homens eram fascinados pela sensualidade daquela mulher, com um corpo escultural e sensualidade a flor da pele.

- Não devia estar falando estas coisas. Estamos no trabalho e não gosto de misturar trabalho e prazer. . . E antes que Annabelle pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele completa com um sorriso nos lábios. - . . . não mais.

Romano vê uma expressão descrente formar no rosto de Annabelle antes dele continuar seu caminho na direção do elevador. No passado não hesitaria em ter uma tórrida sessão de sexo com ela, mas tinha muita coisa para ser feita. Além disto, Annabelle andava saindo com Peter Jones, seu superior.

Quando as portas do elevador se abrem reconhece Gillian Thomas ali em pé com uma caixa de papel, contendo uma etiqueta com o número de identificação.

- Parece sem fôlego. Atrasado ?

Romano passa as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando uma mecha dos seus cabelos que caiam sobre sua testa, dando a ele uma aparência rebelde. Fazia muitos anos que trabalhavam naquela seção e sempre simpatizara com Gilliam.

- Não muito.

- O chefe pediu para que fosse á sala dele assim que chegasse. Não parece muito satisfeito.

Romano permanece em silêncio quando a porta se abre e Gilliam se despede com um aceno na cabeça antes de sair. Novamente a porta se fecha e depois de alguns minutos se abre novamente. Estava no seu andar. A movimentação ali naquele dia era muito agitada, com pessoas andando de um lado para o outro com caixas e relatórios. Pouco instantes depois estava a frente da porta de vidro da sala do seu superior.

Ele dá uma batida na porta e o homem olha na sua direção, fazendo sinal para Romano entrar.

- Acabo de receber uma mensagem vindo do Cairo. Parece que o "tio" de Alice Cooper acaba de desembarcar no país. Não é muito suspeito ?

- O que é suspeito se ele está acompanhando as buscas dos pais da garota ?

Peter dá um longo suspiro e Romano fica observando o em silêncio. O que Annabelle vira naquele homem afinal? Era uma pessoa que facilmente a entediaria. Um burocrata que graças aos bons contatos que possuía havia conseguido aquele cargo.

- Você leu a ficha dele não é ? Então sabe muito bem no que ele é capaz de fazer. Nada que Felix faça e por uma boa causa.

Romano concorda com um gesto na cabeça. A ficha de Félix era comprida e muito suja. Ficou perguntando se Alice tinha idéia que aquele homem que chamava de "tio" tinha tantos crimes, inclusive acusações de extorsão e assassinatos ?

- Então o que devo fazer ?

- Você foi ver Alice Cooper. Então o que você acha ? Ela sabe algo sobre Felix ?

A mente de Romano volta se na direção da jovem. A impetuosidade, arrogância que o fascinara causa um sorriso em seus lábios. Não parecia muito provável que ela tivesse idéia do que Félix andava querendo.

- Não acho provável. Alice Cooper acha que o Tio pode estar em Amsterdã . Além do mais parece que ela realmente gosta do bandido.

Peter abre a gaveta, tirando de dentro um papel

- Foi emitida para o Cairo uma ordem de prisão e extradição de Felix Reyes, pelas acusações de falsidade ideológica e assassinato. Certamente Alice será chamada para depor e com isto poderá precisar de segurança. Você está sendo designado para o cargo Romano.

- Mas senhor ?

- Felix deverá chegar ao país em um vôo supervisionado por uma escolta de agentes federais em parceria com alguns dos nossos homens mais treinados

Romano concorda com um gesto na cabeça. Não podia dizer que ficara satisfeito com a sua missão, afinal aquela jovem era capaz de intriga –lo e ao mesmo tempo perturba –lo. Com certeza seria alvo de piadas se soubessem que uma jovem era capaz de fazer isto com ele.

No dormitório da Faculdade, Alice está adormecida em sua cama, quando desperta com o seu celular tocando incessantemente. Sonolenta, ela estica a mão pegando o pequeno aparelho em cima da mesa. Era tarde e quem ligaria àquela hora. Seriam notícias de seus pais ? Teriam os encontrado? Com as mãos trêmulas, ela atende.

- Alice Cooper ? Meu nome é Absalon Akim e estou te ligando para avisar que a polícia acaba de prender seu tio quando ele desembarcava no Cairo. Os federais e a polícia Inglesa querem leva –lo de volta para os Estados Unidos.

Da mesma forma que a ligação iniciou, ela terminou. Todo o sono que dominava Alice desapareceu e a mente dela ficou desperta. Seu tio fora preso, mas porque ?

(CONTINUA...)


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Romano olha para o relógio no pulso no memento que estaciona o seu carro na frente do grande portão da Universidade de Londres. Havia se passados poucos minutos depois das seis horas e durante todo o tempo desde que Peter o convocara para aquela missão ficou se perguntando o porque fora colocado naquela situação. Alice era bonita, petulante, mas também muito jovem e não fazia muito tempo que abandonara a adolescência. Não podia distrair se ou misturar as coisas.

- Senhor ? fala uma voz masculina e quando se vira repara um jovem oficial parado ao lado do carro, olhando na sua direção com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo tensa e desconfiada.

- Não é permitido parar neste local.

Romano encara o rapaz com uma expressão séria no rosto. Sabia que desde os atentados que haviam acontecido por todo o mundo, que culminara com a destruição das Torres Gêmeas nos Estados Unidos, todos andavam muito tensos, quase chegando à beira da paranóia. Todos eram olhados com desconfianças.

- Eu sou da polícia. . . Vou lhe mostrar meu distintivo. . .

Romano vê o corpo do jovem ficar tenso quando ele se curva para pegar o distintivo, mostrando para o rapaz que pega, olhando –o .

- Fique ai que vou conferir. . .fala o rapaz caminhando até a sua viatura, voltando minutos depois com uma expressão constrangida no rosto. – Está tudo certo Senhor, aqui está .

O rapaz devolve o distintivo e se afasta, no momento que o celular de Romano toca. Ele atende reconhecendo a voz de Peter do outro lado da linha.

- Recebemos uma ligação um tanto curioso de um policial. Se quiser proteger a Senhorita Cooper tente ao menos ser discreto. Isto é uma missão muito importante e a vida de Alice Cooper pode estar em risco.

Romano aperta os lábios, irritado. Não gostava quando era tratado com um garoto inexperiente, um novato. Resmungando uma concordância, ele desliga o telefone, antes de sair do carro. Teria uma conversa bastante complicada com a garota e temia a reação dela ao saber da prisão de Felix Reyes.

Ele a encontrou no refeitório, sentada à mesa sozinha, olhando para a bandeja à sua frente com uma expressão perdida no rosto.

- Senhorita Cooper ?

- Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo demoraria até o Senhor retornar aqui. Alice fala isto sem olhar para Romano. Havia cansaço naquele rosto jovem e ao mesmo tempo algo que não soube definir.

- Tenho notícias para lhe dar.

- Notícias ruins, eu creio. Diga Romano, como podemos nos enganar quanto ao caráter de uma pessoa ? Veja só. . .Perdi meus pais, meu tio é preso no Cairo e o senhor aparece aqui para me dar uma notícia que já deve ter percorrido por todo o planeta.

Alice sorri ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto dele. Ele tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto e havia uma sombra azulada em seu rosto. Os cabelos estavam em desalinho e uma mecha caia sobre sua testa dando a ele um aspecto rebelde e ao mesmo tempo másculo.

- Não se espante Romano. Afinal estamos no século 21 e tenho um laptop. A tecnologia está bastante avançada se comparado há 30 anos atrás.

Ele permanece em silêncio, enfiando as mãos dentro do bolso.

- Então deve saber também que deverá ser chamada para depor.

- E porque eu faria isto ? Afinal não sei nada sobre os negócios do meu tio. Ele cuidou de mim durante todo este tempo e não me importa como arrecadou sua fortuna, não tenho nada para dizer. Quero apenas me concentrar nas buscas no Cairo. Agora se não se importa . . .

Alice faz menção de se levantar, mas Romano agarra o pulso dela, fazendo –a se virar com uma expressão de desafio no rosto.

- Não acredito que não se importa com as milhares de vida que Felix tirou em nome da ambição e da ganância ? Não me parece uma pessoa insensível Alice.

Alice se vira e seu corpo e sacudido por soluços, antes de lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto silenciosamente. Romano se sente mal pela forma dura com qual havia tratado a jovem. Devia estar sendo muito duro para ela, afinal os pais haviam desaparecido e o único homem que cuidara dela havia sido preso acusado de crimes hediondos.

- Não se engane com as pessoas Romano . . .Nem tudo é o que parece ser. . . Falando isto Alice puxa o braço. – Só quero encontrar meus pais e ter um pouco a minha vida de volta.

Romano dá um longo suspiro. Estava cansado demais para aquele jogo todo. Fora designado para protege –la e faria isto mesmo que tivesse que algema –la em seus braços. Aquela garota certamente causaria muitos problemas e dores de cabeça, mas tinha que seguir ordens.

- Senhorita Cooper, devido a todos os acontecimentos, fui designado para protege –la.

Uma risada escapa dos lábios de Alice, fazendo Romano erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Quem disse que preciso de proteção ? Caso não saiba sei muito bem me proteger.

- É mesmo ? havia um tom debochado e um sorriso nos lábios de Romano que se apagou no instante que Alice o golpeou entre as pernas, fazendo – o cair de joelhos com um gemido de dor. – Isto é golpe baixo.

Alice ergue os ombros e com um sorriso petulante se afasta deixando Romano ali de joelhos, sob o olhar curioso de algumas pessoas que estavam ali. Não muito distante um homem observa tudo com uma expressão preocupada. Escutara hoje bem cedo, escutara pelo rádio a notícia da prisão de Felix e agora aquele homem reaparecera ali. Só esperava que Alice não começasse a causar problema. Não queria ser obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas, afinal de certa maneira simpatizava com ela.

Enquanto isto, distante dali Abdula Karam permanece sentado no banco do motorista de uma pequena Van branca com o logotipo de uma Conhecida Lavanderia. Havia falado com os outros integrantes do grupo e tudo estava preparado para o resgate. Havia monitorado milimetricamente cada movimento que os federais fariam para levar Felix Reyes ao aeroporto, onde seria conduzido a América com uma escolta de agentes federais americanos e ingleses. Teriam que agir muito rápido.

- Chefe, o alvo está a 4 quilômetros. Todos estão nos seus lugares e cada um sabe o que fazer . . .fala uma voz pelo rádio – Só estamos esperando o comando.

Abdula pega o rádio e consulta o relógio. Realmente tudo estava acontecendo conforme o cronometrado.

- São quantos ?

- No carro com Felix, são 4 homens, mas dois carros fazendo a escolta.

Abdula pensa um pouco, fazendo sinal para o companheiro entregar um binóculos. Após acertar o foco, finalmente conseguira ver com uma grande nitidez os alvos se aproximando. Haviam adquiridos aqueles objetos para a missão. A mais alta tecnologia em armas e sistema de monitoramento.

- Preparem tudo. Não teremos que fazer muito. Quero que a equipe vermelha, cuide da escolta e a equipe azul conduza Félix para o local combinado. Não devem existir testemunhas... Que Alá os conduzam.

Instante depois, uma grande explosão se fez ouvir e uma bola se fogo subiu, junto com uma nuvem de fumaça. Tiros e rajadas de metralhadoras podiam ser ouvidos quando a van branca foi se aproximando do local. A escolta havia passado em uma mina e explodido, enquanto o carro que conduzia Felix havia sido parcialmente destruído. Havia marcas de bala na lataria do veículo e corpos sangrentos estavam caídos próximos.

- Senhor ? Parece que tudo está conforme o combinado. Felix está ferido de raspão no braço, mas nada sério. . .Fala um dos homens para Abdula, enquanto Felix é conduzido para o carro.

Denise Kingston está caída no chão. Havia sido atingida no tórax e sabia que estava perdendo muito sangue. Todos os outros haviam sido mortos de forma covarde sem direito a defesa. Tinha que arrumar uma maneira de tentar escapar dali, afinal tinha prometido a Daniel que depois que voltasse daquela missão iriam juntos para umas belas férias no Taiti. Sempre sonhara com aquilo e sabia que o noivo a esperaria. Então começou a rezar para que todos fossem embora, mas de repente sentiu uma dor aguda quando seu braço foi puxado com força. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e um par de olhos castanhos a observou com pena.

- Deite – se e fique calada. . .Não se mova. . .

A mulher concorda com um gesto na cabeça, permanecendo deitada com o rosto de lado, quase não respirando com medo de ser descoberta. Sabia que aqueles homens podiam ser muito cruéis, mas aquele rapaz havia ficado com pena dela. Durante alguns minutos um pesado silêncio se fez presente, mas depois ouviu alguma coisa ser dito em árabe e o barulho de tiros. O corpo do rapaz havia caído em um baque depois de ser atingido na cabeça. Novamente ouviu algo ser dito mais barulho de tiros e uma dor aguda a atinge antes de tudo escurecer.

- Vamos Senhor. . .

Felix é conduzido até uma van branca e um dos homens coloca – o na parte de trás do veículo, antes da porta ser fechada. Jerom aproxima de onde Abdula está. Conhecia – o fazia muitos anos e era o único em que realmente o chefe confiava. Havia levado um tiro que perfurara um dos seus pulmões para salvar a vida de Abdula e com isto passara a agir na parte tática das missões.

- Está tudo preparado conforme o combinado. Um avião espera Felix com destino a Istambul e outro o levará a Hebron. Também está organizada a segunda parte do plano. Não vão desconfiar de nós. Vai parecer que foi uma disputa entre terroristas.

Abdula concorda com a cabeça vendo um dos mulçumanos se aproximar, enquanto Jerom se afasta caminhando na direção de um dos carros.

- Está tudo certo. Seus homens devem ir ao local combinado para receberem a parte que cabe a cada um. Não é seguro a transação através de bancos, afinal não quero meu nome associado a este acontecimento. Sou um homem bastante ocupado e Jerom tomara todas as providências.

O homem passa a mão pelos cabelos escuros enquanto permanece com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Conhecia a fama de Abdula e sabia o quanto bem relacionado ele era, também muito perigoso. Não podia subestimar a inteligência daquele homem. Muitas pessoas haviam feito, mas não tivera tempo para contar o fato.

- Eu acharia que as transações por paraísos fiscais seriam seguras, mas se diz que o melhor a fazer é ir a Beirute, eu concordo. Encontrarei seu homem em três dias. Primeiro tenho alguns assuntos pessoais para resolver.

Abdula concorda com um gesto na cabeça. Olhando para Felix na parte de trás do carro, que estava sentado em um confortável banco, com a cabeça apoiada na parede e os olhos fechados.

- Fez um bom trabalho. Que Alá o guie em sua jornada. . .

O homem concorda com um gesto na cabeça e Abdula dá partida no carro e quando estavam já alguns

metros dali, uma grande explosão se fez ouvir novamente. Com um sorriso, Abdula pega o rádio colocando na freqüência.

- Jerom, o que houve?

Houve barulho de estática. Nervoso, Abdula pega novamente o rádio.

- Jerom. Relate o acontecido e me informe a situação.

Um pesado silêncio se faz ouvir sendo interrompido pelo barulho de estática e uma voz masculina pode ser escutada entre o ruído.

- Houve uma explosão. Parece que ainda tem minas por aqui. Atingiu dois carros nossos. . .

- Quantas baixas?

- Apenas eu sobrevivi. Parece que houve um descuido ao desarmarem as bombas reservas. O descuido era que eles não tinham idéia que outras haviam sido implantadas no local para que fosse feito à limpeza. Espero que tudo esteja saindo conforme o seu desejo.

Abdula concorda. Parecia que realmente tudo estava saindo conforme o esperado. Havia resgatado Felix e todos os envolvidos haviam sido apagados. Conseguira cumprir o acordo e ao mesmo tempo conseguira uma economia de milhões de dólares.

- Está. Agora saia daí e procure Mussan. Ele cuidara dos seus ferimentos. Confio na sua discrição quanto o que aconteceu aqui.

O telefone foi desligado. Jerom sabia que se tudo não fosse deito como Abdula acabaria sendo a próxima vítima da limpeza. Abdula era uma pessoa muito fria e cruel. Fora testemunha das vezes que o vira eliminar os seus alvos com uma frieza enorme, sem nenhuma piedade no coração.

Assim horas havia se passado desde que fora a Universidade conversar com Alice Cooper, que não havia se mostrada surpresa com a notícia da prisão do Tio. Ela havia falado que sabia que aquilo tudo não passava de perseguição de inimigos de Felix que queria destabiliza – lo e que logo seria provada a sua inocência. Sem conseguir dizer nada, resolvera que o melhor era ir embora.

- Não deve acreditar em tudo,Romano, afinal nem tudo é o que parece ser. . .

Agora sentando no seu carro, ainda parado na frente do portão principal da Universidade, com um copo de café fumegante, Romano olha para a janela onde deveria ser o do quarto de Alice com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Estava tão distraído que estremece ao escutar o telefone celular tocar, fazendo o enfiar a mão dentro do bolso, tirando de dentro um pequeno aparelho. Ao atender reconhece a voz de Gilliam do outro lado da linha.

- Romano, o chefe convocou uma reunião de emergência na Agência. É melhor não se atrasar porque ele me pareceu muito nervoso.

- O que houve ?

Um silêncio se fez presente por alguns minutos. Não era comum Peter chamar alguém no meio da noite para uma reunião a não ser quanto era caso de extrema urgência, como por exemplo um ataque. Ficou ali se perguntando o que havia acontecido afinal ?

- Ligue a televisão ou o rádio Romano. . .

Quando escuta aquilo, teve um mau pressentimento e com as mãos tremendo, ele prende o telefone nos ouvidos antes de apertar o botão do rádio, levando alguns minutos para sintonizar a estação de notícias. Ali o locutor falava sobre a explosão de uma bomba próximo ao aeroporto do Cairo.

- Acha que foi um ataque terrorista ou um resgate bem planejado ?

Romano não consegue responder. Sua mente funcionava em plena rapidez. Havia acontecido um ataque e agora só conseguia pensar em Amber Taylor, uma grande mulher, por quem guardava uma verdadeira amizade. Havia sido com ela que compartilhara a dor da morte de sua mulher em um acidente aéreo anos antes e apenas Amber o conhecia de verdade.

- Gillian o ataque foi à comitiva que fazia a escolta de Felix Reyes?

- Não se atrase Romano.

Falando isto, o telefonema chegou ao fim e com as mãos trêmulas, Romano, guarda o celular dentro do bolso, olhando para a janela do quarto de Alice com uma sensação de raiva. Queria invadir o local, agarrar o braço de Alice e dizer que o bandido do homem que ela chamava de "Tio Félix" havia sido responsável pela morte de oficiais sérios, todos eles com família e alguns até com filhos.

Alice está deitada na sua cama sem conseguir dormir. Lá fora uma tempestade se aproxima quando as primeiras gotas de chuva caem no vidro. Desde que Romano saira dali, não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele dissera. Sabia que o tio tinha muitos assuntos escusos, mas a verdade é que se forçava acreditar em algo. O tempo havia se passado e não haviam encontrado nenhum sinal que seus pais ainda viviam. Sentia falta de como seu pai a abraçava quando uma grande tempestade chegava ou quando sua mãe cantava uma antiga canção de ninar dos beduínos para que dormisse tranquilamente.

- Mamãe. . .

Alice olha a foto envelhecida de seus pais. Eles estavam na frente de uma das grandes pirâmides de Gizé e sorriam para a câmera fotográfica. Haviam sido tirados muitos anos antes e apesar de ser uma das fotos mais antigas, era a que mais gostava. Cansada, ela sente os olhos pesados e então adormece.

(CONTINUA)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/E: Desculpe gente, mas é que a inspiração acabou no meio deste capítulo e como eu odeio enrolar decidi terminar este capítulo por aqui, mas a saga continua.

Será que Alice vai continuar com esta postura em relação ao Tio Félix?

Perdão caso tenha acontecido algum erro de digitação.

POR FAVOR, REWIENS!


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, Alice sabia que já não estava sozinha. Um estranho arrepio se espalha pelo seu corpo e devagar cerra os olhos, virando devagar os olhos, então ela o vê.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Porque não me deixa em paz?

O homem de penetrantes olhos acinzentados nada diz, olhando na sua direção com a mesma e conhecida expressão sombria no rosto. Ele caminha na sua direção e senta na cama e Alice pode sentir o peso daquele homem sobre seu colchão. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele a toma nos braços, beijando a nos lábios com paixão. Alice sabia que mesmo que quisesse resistir não conseguiria. Sentia uma atração muito irresistível por ele. A mão masculina desliza pelo seu corpo, arrancando suspiros.

Com a respiração acelerada, Alice desperta. Vendo que ainda não havia amanhecido e que tudo aquilo era apenas um sonho. Não havia nenhum homem enigmático naquele quarto, tocando – a de forma sensual. Com uma mistura de frustração e cansaço, ela se levanta, sentindo as pernas trêmulas e então caminha até o espelho olhando para o seu reflexo com uma expressão desanimada no rosto. Estava pálida e olheiras envolviam seus olhos azuis. Os cabelos estavam desalinhados e um pouco arrepiados.

Na sua casa, Romano desperta depois de um sonho bastante perturbador. Sonolento, ele ascende à luz do abajur que marca quase cinco horas da manhã. Parecia que fazia poucos minutos desde que finalmente conseguira dormir depois da notícia da morte de Amber e o desaparecimento de Félix Reyes. Sabia muito bem que a emboscada estava relacionado com a captura de Felix e não era segredo para ninguém que a partir daquele instante havia para Romano o caso se tornara pessoal. Comunicara logo para Peter que partiria ao Cairo investigar tudo, mas o chefe havia sido claro que não era parte da missão se vingar, lembrando a ele que Alice Cooper precisava ser protegida.

Em algum lugar distante, Felix está em um aposento luxuoso, olhando para o quadro com uma expressão perdida. Havia sido momentos muito estressantes antes que fosse conduzido para aquele local. Não sabia onde estava e Abdula dissera que aquilo fazia parte da segurança. Um sorriso domina os seus lábios. Só esperava poder entrar em contato com seus fornecedores e colaboradores para que pudesse continuar seus lucrativos negócios. Alem disso teria que falar com sua equipe no Cairo e ter certeza que tudo estava saindo conforme os seus interesses. Não podia permitir que nada desse errado e depois daria um jeito em Alice. Não que ela representasse um grande problema afinal estava em Londres e acreditava piamente na dedicação dele em encontrar o irmão e a cunhada.

Felix se levanta caminhando na direção da mesa, pegando o laptop, antes de voltar para a mesa. Ele liga, digitando alguma coisa e a página do Banco Internacional da Genebra entra. Depois de digitar o número da agência e da conta, aparece o extrato da conta. Parte do dinheiro havia sido depositada, agora só tinha que combinar o dia e o local da entrega.

Cansado, ele se levanta, colocando o computador em cima da mesa, antes de caminhar na direção do banheiro. Félix abre o chuveiro, fazendo com que o vapor subisse e então ele retira a roupa, entrando. Um suspiro de prazer escapa de seus lábios, quando a água atinge seus músculos tensos.

Observando tudo, uma figura sai do seu esconderijo, caminhando silenciosamente em direção da mesa, onde o laptop havia sido deixado ainda aberto. Enfia a mão no bolso, tirando de dentro um pequeno objeto e então conecta no computador, copiando alguns arquivos, antes de desconectar. Ele olha para a porta do banheiro antes de fazer a menção de caminhar para a janela, mas no momento que se vira depara – de com um homem parado na sua frente com Félix que têm a toalha enrolada na cintura. A pessoa faz menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas leva um golpe caindo em um baque surdo.

Félix curva-se sobre o homem, enfiando a mão no bolso interno no paletó que o desconhecido, retirando de dentro o pendrive junto com um papel, onde se vê escrito: "Acrópoles". Só então pega o telefone, digitando um número.

"- Preciso que venha até o local onde estou. Parece que tem gente que está atrás de mim e tive que dar um jeito nisto. Você é o zelador e é responsável pela limpeza. Não quero nenhum vestígio."

*- Tem muita gente atrás de você. Com a confusão no Cairo pode ter certeza que pelo menos os EUA e a Inglaterra estarão tentando recaptura –lo. Parece que encontraram algumas provas contra você e Alice Cooper foi chamada para depor. Parece que os oficiais ingleses enviaram várias vezes o agente Romano para fazer o contato com ela. Tenho alguns informantes muito próximos dos acontecimentos "".

Felix olha para o homem jogado ao chão com uma expressão de nojo no rosto. Não era agradável ter o corpo de um homem desconhecido ali, mas fora obrigado a tomar aquela atitude.

"- Não se preocupe com minha sobrinha. Quando chegar o momento exato tomarei conta disto. Continue mantendo seus homens e me informando o que acontece em Londres. Agora venha logo porque não quero um corpo fedendo no meu quarto."

"- Estarei aqui em alguns minutos .Talvez seja necessário levar alguém para me ajudar no transporte do homem."

"- Não. Quanto menos gente, menos serei obrigado a tomar providências mais futuramente. Sei que você lamentaria muito se tivesse que executar Billy, não é ?"

Billy Summers, era um cantor sem talento, por quem o zelador tinha uma paixão avassaladora, tornando –o seu protegido. Já o cantor, vira na paixão naquele homem uma maneira de conseguir alcançar seus mais altos sonhos, apesar da sua falta de talento.

- Está bem, mas sabe que o preço é diferente fora do horário. Terá o serviço completo e bem satisfatório em troca de uma boa quantia.

Felix concorda e então desliga o telefone, lançando um olhar para o corpo daquele homem no chão da sala. Com um suspiro, caminha até onde havia deixado seu laptop aberto e digita a palavra Acrópole, fazendo aparecer algumas janelas. Ali falava sobre a cidade de Acrópole que fica na Grécia e também de uma boate recém inaugurada em Amsterdã, freqüentada apenas pela Classe Média Alta.

Durante alguns instantes ficou ali pensando em tudo, quando há uma batida na porta, fazendo pegar uma arma em cima da mesa, antes de caminhar na direção da porta. Quando abre reconhece o zelador, que carrega consigo uma mochila.

- Entre . . .

Felix afasta um pouco para que o zelador pudesse passar. Ele caminha para a sala onde vê o corpo do homem jogado no chão e então coloca a maleta sobre a mesa.

- Amigo seu ?

Zelador aproxima do corpo e abaixa, pegando o pelo pulso, antes de soltar. Pela posição que se encontrava com certeza havia tido o pescoço quebrado. Com um suspiro, ele caminha até a mesa, onde coloca a mochila, antes de abrir, pegando dentro um pequeno estojo, colocando dentro do bolso do paletó. Com dificuldade, ele pega o rapaz e coloca em cima de um saco plástico preto, só então puxa – o na direção do banheiro. Depois de algumas horas, ele retorna a sala com uma luva branca nas mãos.

- Está tudo resolvido. . .

Félix vê o homem se aproximar com um grande saco preto de plástico, fazendo com que sentisse uma grande tensão domina –lo. Sem dizer nada, Félix caminha até o armário, tirando de dentro uma pasta.

- O combinado . . .

O homem sorri pegando a pasta, colocando sobre a mesa, antes de abrir e sorrindo fecha novamente.

- Está certo . . . Agora se não se importar conhece a saída. Estou ocupado e tenho muitos problemas para resolver.

O zelador concorda, colocando a mochila sobre os ombros, a maleta em um das mãos e o saco plástico nas outras, antes de sair, deixando Félix sozinho. Não gostava daquele homem e odiava depender dele, mas Felix sabia que ele era o melhor na sua função. Só esperava que tudo saísse corretamente.

Cansado, Félix olha para o relógio que marca dez horas da noite e caminha até o computador, olhando a tela brilhando na sua frente com uma expressão cansada. Quem será que havia enviado aquele homem afinal ? Tinha que arrumar um outro lugar para ficar pois se aquele homem havia encontrado, então logo

os federais poderiam localiza –lo.

Alguns dias se passaram deste que Alice recebera a notícia do desaparecimento do Tio, após o ataque à comitiva que fazia o transporte e a segurança de Félix. Fazia alguns dias desde que vira Romano pela ultima vez, que fora substituído por uma ruiva de cabelos curtos, que sempre usava um tailleur escuro. Estranhamente, ela sentiu vontade de revê –lo. Segundo o que a agente havia contado, Romano havia perdido uma grande amiga no atentado e que havia viajado em missão para algum lugar do mundo. Ficou imaginando como era que a morte da amiga havia afetado –o. Seria ela um antigo amor ou uma amante ? Porque sentia uma pontada no seu coração na simples idéia de que Romano podia estar com alguém ?

- Você está bem Senhorita Cooper ? Pergunta a ruiva, olhando para a jovem no banco do carona. Logo após o desaparecimento de Félix, Alice havia sido chamada a Agência, onde fora mostrado á ela um dossiê completo sobre a atividade criminosa de Felix Reyes. Diferentemente do início, Alice permanecera em silêncio, enquanto ouvia um dos investigadores mostrar todas as provas acumuladas durante anos.

Alice concorda com um gesto na cabeça no momento que o carro pára na frente de um antigo prédio. Naquele momento há uma troca de olhares entre a oficial e o motorista, mas a jovem está distraída demais com seus próprios pensamentos para perceber. Naquele momento a porta é aberta e um homem de pele bronzeada, puxa –a pelo braço.

- Aqui não é a Agência. Onde estamos ?

No local não havia nada mais do que um antigo prédio abandonado e Alice olha envolta tentando arrumar uma maneira de fugir dali. Havia sido levada para uma armadilha.

- Nem pense . . .

A agente ruiva estava com uma arma apontada na sua direção e o homem sorri, pegando o telefone celular do bolso.

- Fique de olho nela, que vou telefonar para o chefe . . .

O homem se afasta, deixando Alice sozinha com a agente. Tinha que arrumar uma maneira de distrai – la para que pudesse fugir. Também havia o homem. Pela expressão no olhar, sabia que ele deveria ser um assassino frio, mas que estava sob o comando de alguém, mas quem ? Félix, é o primeiro nome que surge na sua mente.

- Porque está fazendo isto ? Você é uma agente da polícia. Sua missão é proteger as pessoas e não mata –las. . .

A mulher dá uma risada debochada, balançando a cabeça em sinal de descrença.

- Não se iluda Alice. Estou fazendo isto por dinheiro e poder. Sabe que Felix Reyes é um homem bastante poderoso e influente. Ele pode me sar o que eu nunca conseguiria trabalhando pela polícia.

- Não faça isto. Nada precisa terminar desta forma. . .

A cada palavra que falava Alice caminhava ainda mais para perto. Tinha que desarma –la antes da fuga ou acabaria levando um tiro. Perguntou se onde estaria Romano naquele instante.

Oculto pela escuridão uma figura observa a aproximação de um homem alto que fala ao telefone em árabe. Não havia nenhum sinal de Alice ou da Agente. Começa a desconfiar dela logo após uma conversa que tivera com Andrew, que comentara sobre o nervosismo da agente após a notícia do desaparecimento de Carson Peterson. Decidira voltar a Londres sem informar a ninguém e acompanhara cada movimentação da equipe.

- Estou lhe dizendo Senhor que o melhor a se fazer é apaga –la. Não podemos nos arriscar. . .

Aproveitando a distração do homem, a figura se aproxima lentamente e ao ouvir um barulho o árabe se vira, sendo atingido com força no rosto. Com o rosto manchado de sangue, ele cai desacordado.

A figura olha o pequeno aparelho e leva ao ouvido, mas a ligação havia sido cortada bruscamente. Com certeza p barulho havia denunciado –o e para que a pessoa não fosse revelada a ligação havia chegado ao fim, embora desconfiasse que a pessoa poderia ser muito bem Felix Reyes. Ele enfia o aparelho no bolso antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

Alice olha para a Agente ruiva que continuava com a arma apontada na sua direção. Ela parecia muito tensa e olhava constantemente para o lugar para onde o árabe havia saído para falar ao telefone.

Aproveitando mais um pouco a distração da ruiva, Alice tenta se aproximar, mas ela se vira de repente.

- Parada . . .Não hesitarei em atirar em você se continuar. Não sou tola, sei que está tentando me desestabilizar para poder me desarmar. Estou mais tempo neste ramo do que pensa. . .

- As coisas não precisam acabar desta forma e além do mais o que acha que meu tio irá fazer caso você me mate ? Não acha que será recompensada, não é ?

Nervosa as mãos da Agente tremem e aproveitando isto, Alice salta sobre a ruiva atingindo com força no meio do peito. No chão elas lutam pela posse da arma e um tiro corta a escuridão.

Com o coração batendo acelerado o homem corre na direção do barulho e ao chegar no local vê Alice caída com o rosto no chão. Sem hesitar, ele corre na direção dela.

- Alice . . .Fala ele, tocando no rosto da jovem. Na blusa que ela usava havia uma mancha de sangue, fazendo seu coração bater acelerado. – Fala comigo . . .

Romano, enfia a mão no bolso e tirando o aparelho celular disca o número da emergência, dando o endereço do local.

- Alice . . .

Ele escuta um gemido baixinho e quando se vira vê que é observada por um par de olhos azuis.

- Romano ?

Sem conseguir dizer nada, ele apenas balança a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e Alice estica a mão tocando no rosto masculino. Quando vira Alice no chão pensara que ela estava morta e aquela simples idéia havia congelado seu coração.

- Você está ferida ?

A jovem olha para a mancha vermelha na blusa antes de balançar a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Estou bem. Eu agarrei a arma e ela disparou, mas não me acertou . . .

- Você é louca ? Podia ter se ferido gravemente. . .

Cansada, Alice concorda sentindo os olhos pesados, enquanto ao longe podia se escutar o barulho das sirenes.

- Descanse . . .Eu estou com você.

Uma equipe de médico se aproxima e poucos minutos depois Andrew Setters chega também, olhando para o corpo da Agente Higgins com uma expressão desanimada. Havia avisado a Peter sobre os acontecimentos.

- Romano, Peter quer que vá falar com ele . . .

Romano entra na ambulância junto com o médico e um enfermeiro negro.

- Estou indo para o hospital, depois falo com ele. A segurança e a vida da Senhorita Cooper são

prioridades.

Falando isto, Romano fecha as portas da ambulância e logo o veiculo ganha a estrada.

Na sua sala, Peter permanece olhando os relatórios em cima da mesa com uma expressão irritada no rosto. Andrew acabara de ligar dizendo que Romano havia desobedecido a ordens direta para se apresentar e fora para o hospital junto com Alice Cooper. Não se espantara com a atitude dele, afinal Romano era conhecido por agir de forma independente e também por ser o melhor e mais experiente agente do departamento. Mas sabia que aquele caso estava tomando proporções alarmantes .

- Senhor, a imprensa está ai fora esperando uma declaração . . Fala um jovem loura que acabara de entrar na sala – Oliver Sullivan disse que não irá embora enquanto a corporação não explicar porque a testemunha de um crime foi seqüestrada pela agente que fazia sua proteção .

Ao escutar isto, ele solta uma praga. Como a informação do acontecido havia vazado tão rápido ?

- Diga a estes abutres que quando for à hora de dar uma declaração, eles saberão. Não permitam que entrem no prédio e se for necessário faça uso da força.

- Mas Senhor, este é o trabalho deles. Não podemos machuca –lo, afinal a corporação serve para proteger os cidadãos. Todos tem direito a proteção. . ..

- SAIA . . .

A mulher concorda e sai fechando a porta atrás de si. Peter abre a gaveta, tirando de dentro um vidro e abre –o, tirando de dentro um comprimido, mastigando –o. Ele aperta as têmporas sentindo uma dor irradiar pela sua cabeça. Se aquele escândalo estourasse, seria o fim da Corporação e seria o seu fim também. Tinha que arrumar uma maneira de abafar o caso.

No hospital, Romano permanece no saguão do hospital, andando de um lado para outro com uma expressão tensa no rosto. A equipe médica havia levado Alice para uma sala para ser avaliada. Só haviam se passado algumas horas, mas pareciam séculos. Depois de praguejar pela décima vez, ele vê um dos médicos da equipe se aproximar.

- Senhor Romano ? Sou o Doutor Ross e junto com minha equipe examinamos a Senhorita Cooper. Fizemos exames e ela está bem. Só tem alguns hematomas e arranhões superficiais. Eu preferi ceda –la para que ela possa descansar um pouco.

- Posso vê –la ?

- Ela está dormindo. Sei que está preocupado, mas a Senhorita Cooper está segura agora. Pode vê-la, mas não a perturbe, deixa – a descansar.

Romano concorda e junto com o médico caminha na direção do quarto. Na porta um oficial armado fazia a segurança que ao ver Romano faz um pequeno aceno na cabeça, que enfia a mão no bolso, tirando de dentro seu distintivo, mostrando ao oficial.

- Lembre –se Romano, ela sofreu um trauma muito grande, deixa –a descansar. . .

O médico se afasta e Romano abre a porta do quarto entrando no aposento. No momento que ele a vê deitada na cama de lençol branco, ele sente estranhamente seu coração bater mais rápido. Havia arranhões no rosto feminino e uma mecha caia sobre a testa dela, dando a Alice uma aparência frágil.

Durante alguns minutos ficou em silêncio olhando para aquela jovem. Ela havia sido muito corajosa, mas também imprudente. Uma guerreira lutando pela própria vida e naquele momento Romano soube que alguma coisa dentro dele estava se modificando.

Cansado, ele senta na cadeira, pegando uma revista. Havia viajado muitas horas, com vários vôos de conexão para poder chegar em Londres. Haviam sido horas péssimas. Sentia cansado e sua cabeça doía. Fora muito estressante.

Logo após o incidente no esconderijo, Felix foi levado para outro local. Fora aconselhado permanecer anônimo O local era uma construção de dois andares que fica encima de um rochedo e de onde podia ver o mar azul com ondas quebrando no rochedo. Também tinha acesso à piscina, biblioteca, além de uma praia. O local era bem vigiado e seguranças bem armados impedia a aproximação de pessoas indesejadas.

Naquela manhã havia recebido notícias ruins e aquilo o irritara tremendamente. Estava cercado por incompetentes. Era apenas para sumir com Alice para que ela não pudesse testemunhar, mas agora segundo suas fontes seguras os seus homens haviam morrido; a agente com um tiro no peito, após disputar a arma e o árabe havia dado um tiro na sua própria cabeça ao ser capturado pela polícia Inglesa. Os árabes eram assim mesmo, preferiam se matar a se entregar ao inimigo. Alice estava no Hospital, com escolta reforçada e proteção do Agente Romano. Conhecia – o fazia muitos anos e sabia o quanto decidido o policial era.

- Merda ! ! !

Felix caminha até o aparador, pegando a garrafa de Cristal, enchendo um dos copos em cima da mesa antes de tomar um longo gole. Aquilo tudo estava se complicando demais e tinha que ir ao Cairo. Aquele dia havia sido o dia em que tivera todas as más notícias possíveis. Parecia que um dos exploradores contratados havia encontrado alguns indícios da presença humana alguns quilômetros da Pirâmide de Gaza, mas não encontrara os pais de Alice. Tinha que dar um jeito rápido nisto ou atrasaria ainda mais seus negócios.

- Andréas. . .

O rapaz alto, musculoso, usando roupas claras entra no aposento. Havia no seu rosto uma grande cicatriz que ia desde o supercílio aos lábios que dá a ele uma aparência sombria e ao mesmo tempo cruel.

Sabia muito bem da estória obscura envolvendo aquele rapaz que lutara na guerra do Afeganistão. Uma bomba havia explodido próximo a ele atingindo sua perna direita e a cicatriz havia sido feito ao ser capturado na batalha. Durante 3 anos havia ficado detido em um campo de prisioneiros no Chipre, sendo torturado e onde tivera uma parte da língua decepada.

- Quero que vá ao Cairo. Deve se encontrar com Horacio no Restaurante Constantine. Peque o relatório e traga com segurança para mim.

Andréas concorda com um gesto na cabeça e Felix abre a bolsa tirando de dentro uma passagem e uma folha de papel, entregando ao homem, que faz um sinal da cabeça antes de sair. Felix digita um número no telefone e no terceiro toque uma voz masculina atende.

"– Kahil,, avise a Horace que devido alguns problemas eu tive que mudar algumas coisas. Não vou poder ir ao Cairo, mas enviarei um homem meu de confiança para buscar a encomenda no restaurante Constantine daqui dois dias. Não falhe . . ."

O homem concorda e Felix desliga o telefone, enchendo novamente seu copo com um líquido dourado, tomando um grande gole, antes de caminhar até a poltrona. Tinha que pensar no que fazer com Alice e também com a possibilidade que os Coopers não haviam morrido no Terremoto no Cairo. O xeique Kadic havia ligado na noite anterior perguntando sobre o acordo para a extração de minérios na África e sabia que aquele negócio iria render bilhões de dólares em mercadorias. Quem poderia imaginar que um terreno aparentemente infértil poderia esconder no seu subsolo bilhões de dólares ?

Estava muito próximo de ser um homem muito rico e mais influente ainda. Teria empresas lucrativas espalhada por todo o planeta e faria isto mesmo que tivesse que remover cada obstáculo que estivesse a sua frente. Naquele momento os obstáculos se chamavam Alice Cooper e Damien Romano.

(CONTINUA)

N/E: Cada episódio mostra que nem tudo é o que parece ser realmente. Não se pode confiar em ninguém. Não há mocinhos, nem vilões. Todos têm lados obscuros e muitas vezes ocupados pela ganância. Existe a possibilidade de que o coração frio do Agente Romano tenha sido descongelado por Alice Cooper ? Será que eles ficarão juntos ou a busca do agente por vingança os separarão ? ENVIEM REVIEW com opiniões e críticas. Obrigado a todos que acompanham esta estória...


	5. Chapter 4

N/E: Este capítulo tem cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos. Não Leiam! ! !

Capítulo 4

Alguns dias depois, Alice estava sentada em uma cadeira em uma das salas da Agência conversando com Peter. Havia hesitado muito em dar o depoimento após o seqüestro, mas Romano conversara com ela, dizendo que a única forma de protegê-la era ajudando a prender Felix. Em uma noite, ele mostrou a ela documentos que o ligavam a crimes como assassinato e terrorismo, além de existir a suspeita que ele pudesse estar também envolvido com o desaparecimento dos pais de Alice.

- Quero apenas encontrar meu pai Senhor. . .

Romano permanecia sentado em uma mesa meio afastado próximo a janela e durante todo o depoimento de Alice permanecera em silêncio, escutando as informações . Ela dissera pouca coisa que pudesse comprometer ainda mais Félix, ligando – o a perigosos grupos terroristas.

Alice havia recebido uma mensagem vindo de Arth Galliger, um dos responsáveis pela busca dos seus pais, dizendo que existia informações importante sobre o casal Cooper e que Félix havia enviado um homem para buscar os relatórios. Não havia contado nada a ele, mas decidira ir ao Cairo.

- Bem Senhorita Cooper, eu agradeço pela ajuda e manteremos o Agente Romano como seu segurança até que Félix tenha sido capturado. Ele é um excelente policial e creio que não terá problemas.

Alice olha para Romano sentado ali na cadeira e depois para Peter, antes de caminhar na direção da porta sem olhar para Romano e então sai da sala. Não acreditava que teria aquele homem atrás dela todo o tempo. Ele causava nela uma estranha sensação dentro do seu peito.

Romano se levanta, saindo na sala, esbarrando em Annabelle que entrava para falar com Peter.

Ao ver a namorada, ele sorri, fazendo sinal para ela entrar e Annabelle fecha a porta atrás de si, antes de se aproximar do namorado. Peter faz sinal para o escrivão se retirar e só quando ficam sozinhos que o homem caminha na direção de Annabelle, envolvendo – a em seus braços.

- Estava morrendo de saudades. . .Parece que com toda esta confusão com Alice Cooper não estamos tendo tempo para nós. . .Talvez devamos sair da cidade neste fim de semana. Alugar uma casa à beira de um grande lago e aproveitar um pouco.

Falando isto, ele beija Annabelle com paixão, que o abraça pelo pescoço, aumentando ainda mais o contato de seus corpos. Quando Peter começa a despi –la, ela se afasta, abotoando a blusa de novo. Havia uma expressão de reprovação no rosto feminino e então passa a mão pela roupa meio amarrotada.

- Aqui não é lugar para isto Peter. Alguém pode entrar de repente e nos pegar em uma situação constrangedora. Você é o chefe e tem que dar o exemplo.

Peter passa a mão pelos cabelos se sentindo frustrada. Fazia algumas semanas que Annabelle estava agindo de forma estranha e sempre escutara que no passado Annabelle tivera um tórrido caso com o Agente Romano, mas que terminara depois que trocara – o por ele. Mas não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se ainda existia algo entre eles. Muitas vezes durante noites insones tentava responder esta questão, mas sem sucesso.

- Resolvi manter o Agente Romano na segurança de Alice Cooper . . .Assim, ele ficará muito tempo fora da Agência.

Annabelle começa a rir, balançando a cabeça de um lado ao outro de forma divertida e só então aproxima do namorado, colocando a mão sobre o braço de Peter.

- Está com ciúmes ? Peter se quisesse mesmo estar com Agente Romano não estaria aqui, não é mesmo? Você tem muito mais a me oferecer que ele, além do mais Damien está fascinado demais para prestar atenção em mim.

- Fascinado ? Do que está falando ?

- Presta atenção e você verá. Agora tenho que ir. . . Tenho relatórios para preencher . . .

Falando isto, Annabelle caminha na direção da porta e antes de sair se vira na direção do namorado, que têm no rosto uma expressão intrigada no rosto. Havia conseguido deixar Peter curioso. Como os homens eram cegos mesmo. Será que ele não via que Damien estava totalmente fascinado por Alice Cooper ? Aquilo a irritava afinal não conseguia entender que a garota tinha afinal para deixa – lo tão hipnotizado. Ela era mais experiente e duvidava que Alice soubesse o efeito que causava nos homens.

- Vou adorar sair da cidade com você. Uns dias relaxando sem o estresse da cidade.

Peter concorda com um gesto na cabeça e Annabelle sai, deixando –o sozinho perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Então havia alguém na vida do Romano e com certeza isto incomodava Annabelle que era uma mulher muito competitiva. Sabia que ela estava com muita raiva mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar.

Alice permanece sentada no banco de passageiro do carro, com a cabeça encostada na poltrona e os olhos fechados. Desde que saíram da Agência um pesado clima havia surgido entre eles. Existia uma grande tensão e pela primeira vez Romano não sabia como agir.

- Você está bem ? perguntou Romano e Alice resmunga um sim sem abrir os olhos.

Desde o seqüestro de Alice, Romano decidira que o melhor a fazer era mante –la sob supervisão cerrada. Havia vigilâncias alternadas, mudando todos os horários da jovem e o local de moradia dela. Claro que Alice se mostrara bastante irritada por ter que abandonar o dormitório e ter sua rotina alterada, mas sabia que Romano só queria protege –la. Ele nunca ouviria um agradecimento vindo dela, afinal fora a Agência que a colocara em perigo.

- Estou.

Houve mais um período de silêncio e Romano olha pelo espelho do retrovisor antes de entrar pelo uma das ruas, parando atrás de um prédio antigo, que mais se parece com um local que a muito havia sido abandonado. Ele desce do carro, investigando o local, antes de abrir a porta para Alice, que desce do carro, olhando na direção do prédio com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

- Só espero que lá dentro seja melhor do que a aparência de fora. . .

Alice estremece com o impacto do vento frio sobre seu corpo fazendo – a estremecer. Romano tira seu pesado casado colocando sobre os ombros da jovem, que fecha os olhos sentindo o perfume masculino impregnado no tecido.

- Vamos, não podemos demorar . . .

Alice dá um suspiro vendo Romano enfiar a chave dentro da fechadura que se abre em um "clique". Romano novamente entra primeiro olhando envolta antes que a garota entrasse. Ele era muito cuidadoso e dedicado. A verdade é que nenhuma pessoa havia cuidado dela desta forma , com exceção de Félix. Ao pensar nisto sentiu se mau, achando que havia traído o tio entregando –o para a polícia, mesmo depois dele cuidar dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Alice nada diz começando a subir as escadas, enquanto atrás Romano carrega em uma das mãos a bolsa da jovem e então param na frente de uma porta de madeira. Novamente ele abre a porta e antes que pudesse entrar primeiro, ela o faz, dando um longo suspiro olhando para o aposento com uma expressão desanimada. Não era muito grande e ali naquele lugar havia um antigo sofá na frente de uma lareira velha. As cortinas eram velhas e puídas nas pontas, dando ao local uma aparência abandonada.

Balançando a cabeça, Alice caminha até onde é o quarto, que também não era muito grande e ali só tinha uma cama de casal com uma colcha que devia ter sido colocada ali há muito tempo.

- Só tem uma cama. O que vamos fazer ?

Romano olha para cama tentando afastar as imagens eróticas que se formavam na sua mente. Via Alice

e ele deitados nus com seus corpos entrelaçados enquanto gemidos roucos ecoam pelo ambiente. Com um suspiro Romano balança a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos e Alice desvia o olhar como se tivesse tido o mesmo tipo de pensamento que Romano.

- Tem um sofá na sala. Você fica com a cama e eu com o sofá.

- Está muito frio aqui e não parece que o aquecimento está funcionando. . . Fala Alice aproximando de onde devia ficar o local com aquecedor e Romano aproxima examinando o aparelho com atenção.

- Você deve estar cansada . . .Que tal acender a lareira enquanto eu tento dar um jeito nisto aqui ?

Romano tira o casaco e Alice olha para os ombros forte de Romano com um suspiro, que sorri ao perceber o olhar de Alice.

- Você sabe acender o fogo ? Só tome cuidado para não colocar fogo na casa,

Alice resmunga alguma coisa, caminhando de volta para a sala. Romano sorri e só então depois de alguns instantes, volta à atenção para o aquecedor. Sabia que Alice havia odiado o lugar, mas ela nunca reclamaria. Era "cabeça dura" o suficiente para ficar só para provar que era capaz de superar todas as dificuldades.

"- Merda" Romano escuta Alice praguejar.

Romano abre a sua mochila tirando de dentro um estojo contendo ferramentas. Sempre andava prevenido. Então depois de algum tempo ele se levanta com o rosto sujo de fuligem e caminha na direção da sala. Alice estava sentada na poltrona adormecida. Uma mecha caia sobre sua testa dando a ela uma aparência frágil. O fogo na lareira crepitava e iluminava o ambiente formando sombras nas paredes. Romano lava as mãos no banheiro e então aproxima de Alice.

- Alice. . .

Romano toca no rosto de Alice que dá um gemido, olhando na direção do policial com os olhos nublados pelo sono. Ela sussurra seu nome antes de fechar os olhos de novo.

- Vou leva –la . . .

Ele a pega no colo, fazendo com que Alice sussurrasse seu nome, envolvendo –o pelo pescoço. Ele dá um suspiro sentindo o calor daquele corpo feminino colado ao seu. Uma onda de calor domina o seu corpo. Sabia que tinha que resistir, mas antes que pudesse raciocinar, Romano cola seus lábios nos de Alice. Sempre se perguntara qual seria a sensação de ter aqueles lábios unido ao seu e toda a razão que sempre o acompanhava naquele instante desapareceu. Alice retribui o beijo com intensidade, aumentando ainda mais o desejo que o consumia por dentro. Queria – a com uma intensidade animal e sabia que se não a tivesse naquele momento iria enlouquecer.

Com cuidado, Romano coloca – a na cama e sem parar de beija –la deita sobre ela. Sua mão desliza por aquele corpo feminino, fazendo com que ondas de calor atingissem na.

- Alice . . . Sussurra com os olhos turvo de desejo e ele a vê sorrir, antes de novamente beija –la com intensidade.

- Espera . . .

Romano olha para Alice com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto. Ela sorri acariciando o rosto masculino com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você tem proteção ?

Ele concorda com um gesto na cabeça e se levanta, caminhando até a mochila e voltando minutos depois com alguns preservativos. Ficou esperando que Alice fizesse algum comentário por ele carregar

aquilo, mas ela nada diz.

- Vem. . .

Romano a beija, voltando a acariciá-la. Gemidos roucos se espalham pelo aposento, enquanto eles se despem. Alice não sentia medo, apesar de ser a primeira vez que estava com um homem. Queria o muito e sabia que ele também a queria. Quando ele a possui, ela sente uma mistura de desconforto e uma incrível sensação de prazer.

"O orgulho agüenta um milhão de provas

Não cai nunca o que é forte

Mas vendo estrelas longe de ti

Minha alma chorou.

O coração entristecido está cheio de dor

De dor...

Porque eu estou beijando você

Eu estou beijando você, amor.

Toca-me fundo

E pureza e verdade

Meu presente eterno.

Porque eu estou beijando você

Eu estou beijando você

Onde você está agora?

Onde você está agora?

Porque eu estou beijando você

Eu estou beijando você "

Durante toda à noite se amaram de forma apaixonada. Foi como se nada mais existisse e só queria continuar ali nos braços daquele homem que a fazia sonhar com um futuro melhor. Naquele instante soube que estava apaixonada por Romano e aquilo causa uma sensação estranha dentro de si.

Alice olha para Romano adormecido ao seu lado e sente um aperto no peito. Ele tem no rosto uma expressão relaxada e com um suspiro, ela afasta o braço dele, antes de se levantar, caminhando nua pelo quarto, recolhendo suas roupas que estão espalhadas pelo chão, vestindo – se com rapidez.

Depois de totalmente vestida, ela escreve alguma coisa em um papel e então olha para Romano, antes de sair sem olhar para trás. Sabia que ele ia ficar furioso quando acordasse, mas tinha que fazer isto.

Horas mais tarde, Romano desperta e as lembranças do que havia acontecido retornam com força na sua mente. Havia cedido ao desejo que Alice despertava nele e havia sido uma noite incrível, como nunca tivera com nenhuma mulher antes. Alice provocava sentimentos conflitantes. Naquele instante, ele olha envolta procurando por Alice, mas mão escutou nada que denunciasse a presença da jovem.

Dando um salto, ele vê que não havia mais as roupas dela no chão e nem a mochila que havia trazido. Foi naquele momento que seus olhos voltassem na direção da mesa e vê um pedaço de papel. À medida que lia as palavras, ele sente o rosto empalidecer.

- "Merda .."

Romano amassa o papel e pega as ruas roupas vestindo com rapidez, atrapalhando se com as calças. Nervoso, ele olha para o relógio no pulso tentando calcular quanto tempo havia completado desde que Alice partira dali e praguejou por não saber. Estava em uma grande confusão, não só havia dormido com Alice Cooper como também havia deixado que ela saísse sem proteção. Ali naquele bilhete, ela dizia que sentia muito mas tinha que ir embora. Seus pais precisavam dela.

- Mas é isto... Romano berrou triunfante. Sabia para onde Alice ia. Ela estava querendo ir ao Cairo, afinal lá que os pais dela haviam desaparecido. Tinha que ser muito rápido ou acabaria em uma encrenca maior.

No saguão do Aeroporto de Londres, Alice caminha de um lado ao lado de forma nervosa. Naquela hora certamente Romano já havia lido seu bilhete e devia estar furioso.

"– Atenção passageiros com destino ao Cairo, por favor embarque imediato no portão 10"

Alice olha envolta com medo que Romano estivesse ali, mas não havia sinal dele e o saguão estava cheio de passageiros de todas as nacionalidades embarcando e desembarcando. Ia ser muito difícil ser descoberta ali. Ela caminha na direção do local onde era anunciado o desembarque. Uma mulher alta, cabelos louros presos em um coque recebia os tíquetes com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom Dia Senhorita Cooper. . .Fala olhando a passagem, antes de devolve –la e só então Alice entra com um suspiro. Não havia sinal de Romano.

Quando era levado até o local de seu assento Alice sente uma mistura de alívio e ao mesmo tempo tristeza. Depois daquela noite maravilhosa havia saído sem se despedir. Queria ter falado tantas coisas, mas não podia, afinal Romano nunca permitiria que ela fosse para o Cairo.

Alice se acomoda na poltrona enquanto pelo autofalante o piloto anuncia que os procedimentos de decolagem iriam se inicia e parecia que Romano não havia encontrado – a mesmo. Não sabia se ficava aliviada ou decepcionada.

- Não é muito educado sair daquela forma no meio da noite Alice. . .Foi um golpe muito baixo, você ter se aproveitado de mim daquela maneira apenas para escapar . . .

Ao escutar isto, Alice se vira e seus olhos se encontram com um par de olhos cinzas. Toda a tristeza que sentia naquele momento foi substituída por uma imensa alegria. Queria beija –lo e abraça –lo, explicar tudo o que havia acontecido, mas pela maneira como ele a encarava parecia que não era um bom momento.

- Me desculpe Romano. Eu só fiquei com medo que não deixasse eu ir para o Cairo. Recebi informações sobre meus pais. . .

Romano ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, encarando a revista, mas sem ler uma palavra sequer do que estava escrito ali. Só conseguia pensar na sensação de te –la em seus braços e o medo que tivera quando havia pensado ter perdido – a. Estaria apaixonado por ela ?

- Certamente que não ia permitir. Já pensou que pode ser uma armadilha ?

Alice fica em silêncio. Sabia que Romano estava certo e que ele só queria protege –la, mas sempre ele tinha que estar certo ?

- Você é mesmo uma inexperiente. Usando seu nome verdadeiro para comprar os tíquetes não é um grande obstáculo para encontra –la.

- Mas usar nome falso não é um crime ? Algo como falsidade Ideológica e fraude ?

Alice sorri ao vê –lo se calar concordando com um gesto na cabeça. Romano pega um dos sacos de amendoim, enfiando dentro da boca com uma carranca no rosto.

- Estamos juntos nisto Alice. Se quiser ir ao Cairo eu estarei com você.

- Obrigada Romano . . .

- . . .quero ter certeza que não irá se meter em nenhuma confusão, afinal o deserto não é adequado para uma garota frágil . . .

Alice aperta os lábios irritada e vira – se na direção da janela dando as costas para Romano, que sorri de forma divertida. Havia conseguido irrita –la. Sabia que Alice Cooper devia ser uma jovem de idéias feministas. Era uma jovem realmente fascinante.

No seu esconderijo, Felix está sentado na frente do computador analisando as plantas e os documentos

que haviam sido trazidos do Cairo. Parecia que os geólogos contratados haviam descoberto que por baixo das areias escaldantes do Egito havia tesouros preciosos prontos para serem explorados.

- Senhor Reyes, o Rei Akim está esperando - o para a reunião das oito. . . fala uma voz feminina do interfone, fazendo com que Felix desconectasse o computador, olhando para o relógio que marca um pouco mais que oito horas.

- Está certo. Já levou todos os relatórios pedidos para a sala de Conferência ?

A mulher concorda com um gesto na cabeça e então antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Felix desliga o interfone, indo para a sala de Conferência, levando consigo seu Laptop. Todos os contatos e as negociações eram feitos por conexão via computador, preservando assim o local onde estava.

Pouco instantes depois, Felix entra na sala. Naquela manhã havia recebido péssimas notícias. Sua sobrinha havia ido prestar depoimento à polícia e agora estava sob proteção do Agente Romano. Irritava-se muito que aquele policial sempre estivesse atrapalhando seus negócios e pior era que havia envolvido Alice. Odiava ter que tomar uma providência contra aquele jovem que vira crescer. Como ela podia ter sido tão ingrata depois dele ter protegido – a ?

- Bom dia Senhor Reyes. . .

Um homem vestindo turbante aparece na tela. Junto com ele dois homens que Felix sabia se tratar dos chacais, homens de confiança do Rei Akim.

- Bom. Então Majestade. . .Enviei para você os mapas e o contrato . . .Sei que será muito vantajoso para seu reino o que estou lhe propondo.

O Rei fica em silêncio por alguns minutos então diz alguma coisa em árabe para o homem que está sentado ao seu lado e como resposta o homem balança a cabeça, respondendo também em árabe.

- É um valor alto Senhor. Estes mapas demonstram a possibilidade da existência de algo no subsolo, mas não posso negociar tanto dinheiro sem a certeza. Sabe que sou um homem de negócios assim como você. Faça mais pesquisas . . .

Felix aperta os lábios irritado. Claro que havia um tesouro enterrado naquelas areias e fora por isto que tivera que fazer coisas consideradas horríveis até para ele. O geólogo havia mostrado parte do material encontrado e depois de uma avaliação com o especialista ficou provado que valeria milhões de Euros. Claro que tivera que arrumar uma maneira para que o segredo jamais fosse revelado.

- Estou lhe dizendo. . .Enviei uma caixa para você com fragmentos do material. Abra – a. . .

O rei grita algo em árabe e um homem aproxima com uma pesada caixa, colocando na frente do rei, que olha desconfiado. Hesitando, coloca a mão na caixa de metal e afasta o fecho, antes de abrir a tampa. Uma exclamação escapa dos lábios dele e então fecha novamente.

- Está me dizendo que há uma boa reserva deste material escondido sobre as areias do Nilo ? Como os exploradores nunca encontraram enquanto faziam as escavações da Tumba ?

- Os exploradores que encontraram foram removidos do local e nunca vão poder dizer o que encontraram. Todos os documentos desapareceram. Então ?

Novamente o rei diz alguma coisa e então volta à atenção para Félix.

- Está combinado. Vou enviar o dinheiro para o local combinado e fico feliz em poder negociar novamente com o Senhor. Soube também da fuga espetacular no aeroporto. É uma pena que Alice Cooper tenha virado as costas para a família e se juntado com aquele policial Inglês. Ele é uma pedra no sapato de todos nós.

- Isto é um assunto de família Majestade e eu darei um jeito nisto.

Felix desliga o computador irritado. Realmente Romano era uma pedra no sapato e o que mais o aborrecia era que Alice havia dado as costas para a família para se unir àquele policial. Odiava ter que sujar as mãos de sangue, principalmente da família, mas parecia que não tinha jeito.

- Senhor Reyes ?

Praguejando Felix aperta o botão do Interfone e Andréas entra na sala com uma expressão enigmática no rosto.

- Emir acaba de ligar de Londres. Parece que sua sobrinha acaba de embarcar para o Cairo.

Ao ouvir isto, Felix franze o cenho. Aquilo significava que alguém havia entrado em contato com Alice.

- Quando foi ao Cairo, você deu um jeito em Horace quando foi buscar a encomenda ?

- Sim Senhor. Posso dizer que foi vítima de um lamentável e horrível acidente. Duvido que alguém poderá associa –lo a você. Afinal é sempre um grande risco andar em um veículo com péssimo estado de conservação e quando se perde o freio é uma conseqüência óbvia.

Talvez a sobrinha estivesse no Cairo apenas para acompanhar as buscas pelos pais, que nunca mais apareceriam.

- Ela estava sozinha ou acompanhada por aquele policial Inglês ?

- Segundo nossos "olheiros", embarcou sozinha . . .

- Menos mau. Fale com Klaus e arrume uma maneira para que ela nunca chegue ao destino.

- Mas Senhor, ela é sua sobrinha . . .

- Ela é um obstáculo entre milhões de Euros e eu. Não quero problemas ou será que eu terei que dar um jeito em você?

Andréas concorda com um gesto na cabeça e sai silenciosamente da sala. Nunca pensou que o chefe fosse capaz de mandar executar uma pessoa da família por algo que estava escondido debaixo do deserto. Não podia também negar a executar uma ordem superior afinal aprendera no exercito que sempre um soldado devia cumprir uma hierarquia e acatar a ordem do chefe.

Com um suspiro, ele pega o telefone dentro do bolso e disca um número e no terceiro toque um homem atende com a voz abafada e um pesado sotaque.

- Elin prepare o equipamento, pois iremos ao Cairo. O chefe tem um servicinho bem fácil para você. Será bem renumerado. Terá o suficiente para comer caviar, tomar suas vodkas e ter qualquer vadia que deseje. Encontre –me em quinze minutos no local de sempre. Leve o equipamento e um serviço bem fácil.

Andréas desliga o telefone, enfiando o aparelho no bolso interno do casaco. Nem fazia três dias que retornara do Cairo e tinha que voltar lá. Não gostara da cidade, pois era quente demais e suja. As comidas tinham um aspecto asqueroso que muito o fazia lembrar da época que servia o exercito em missões em selvas onde tinha que "se virar" para alimentar se. Não havia espaço para frescuras.

Além disso, Alice estava muitas horas em vantagem sobre ele e seus contatos na cidade precisava ser avisado imediatamente. Talvez fosse necessário que a seguissem para que ficasse informado sobre os passos de Alice.

- Que Alá me guie nesta jornada . . .

Falando isto, ele caminha pelo longo corredor até um porta de aço e depois de digitar algo no monitor a porta se abre. Andréas dá uma olhado no pequeno aposento que havia se transformado em seu dormitório e então caminha na direção do armário, tirando de dentro uma bolsa, colocando dentro algumas roupas. Depois afasta um pouco algumas peças de dentro do armário, passando a mão na superfície e uma porta secreta se abre. Ele tira uma mala prateada, colocando sobre a mesa e ao abrir ali tem várias armas.

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde que haviam embarcado para o Cairo e Alice permanece adormecida com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Romano, que tem os braços envolta dela. Quase não haviam conseguido relaxar no começo da viagem devido à tensão que se instalara entre eles.

Alice dá um gemido entreabrindo os olhos e percebe que estava nos braços de Romano, fazendo com que toda a lembrança da noite de amor voltasse a sua mente causando ondas de calor. Podia sentir o perfume masculino que exala dele aumentando ainda mais o desejo que castiga seu corpo.

Sem conseguir se controlar, ela se curva sobre Romano colando seus lábios sobre os dele, fazendo com que ele desse um gemido rouco, puxando – a para si, colocando –a em seu colo enquanto beijando – a com intensidade. Alice geme sentindo as mãos másculas acariciarem seu corpo e podia sentir a rigidez masculina de Romano em contraste com a sua feminilidade.

Ali mesmo dentro do avião, Romano a possui, fazendo com que Alice se sentisse completa. A verdade é que ele a fazia se sentir entorpecida, como se tudo perdesse a importância e apenas existissem os dois.

Saturados pelo prazer intenso, Alice permanece abraçada a Romano com a respiração acelerada e trêmula. Nunca pensara que sexo fosse algo tão prazeroso, na verdade se sentia perdida nos braços masculino de Romano.

- Você é louca Alice . . .Sussurra Romano ofegante. O perfume feminino que o corpo de Alice exala o deixa embriagado e ao mesmo tempo aumenta ainda mais o desejo que sente por aquela jovem. Sabia que não era seguro se envolver com ela, mas não conseguia resistir. – Estamos em um lugar público.

Alice aproxima seu rosto de Romano, fazendo menção de beija –lo, mas para alguns centímetros dos lábios de Romano que tem a respiração ofegante.

- Não é excitante ?

Para a surpresa de Romano, ela sai do colo do policial e se arruma, antes de virar as costas e adormecer, fazendo com que o policial apertasse os lábios irritado. Sentia- se frustrado e parecia que para Alice aquilo fazia parte do jogo. Um jogo perigoso e excitante.

- Droga . . .resmunga Romano olhando para a janela a escuridão. Ficou se perguntando quanto tempo ainda demorariam para aterissar ? Sentia se preso e ao mesmo tempo perdendo o controle da situação.

Durante quase toda a noite Romano ficou acordado e quando finalmente dormiu sonhou com Amber. Era um sonho perturbador em que ela pedia que sua morte fosse vingada.

"– Você me deve isto Damien. Por todas as coisas que passamos juntos"

Quando finalmente Amber se aproximou o suficiente para poder tocar, o rosto se modificou e viu Alice olhando para ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Uma dor atinge o seu peito e quando olha a vê com uma arma na mão que ainda fumegava.

"– Não confie em ninguém Romano"

Romano desperta, levando a mão no peito, mas não havia nada ali. Só havia sido um pesadelo e Alice olha na sua direção com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Você está bem ?

Ele concorda com um gesto na cabeça. Aquele pesadelo havia sido real demais. Ficou se perguntando o que significava aquele pesadelo afinal ? Durante alguns instantes ficou olhando –a em silêncio.

Naquele momento, o comandante anuncia que iria começar os procedimentos de pouso no aeroporto no Cairo. Alice acomoda – se melhor na poltrona, apertando o cinto, antes de olhar na direção de Romano que tinha o rosto virado para a janela. Sabia que alguma coisa o incomodava e queria perguntar o que era, mas Romano parecia ter se fechado no seu próprio mundo.

O avião balança um pouco e então começa a descer. Alice continua a observar Romano em silêncio. Parecia que depois que haviam feito amor tudo havia se modificado entre eles. Não era apenas o segurança e a protegida, eram amantes. Não queria demonstrar mas sabia que se apaixonara e tinha medo de sofrer com isto. Como seria depois que tudo se resolvesse ? Romano a pediria em casamento ou estava apenas sendo usada para chegar ao seu tio ? Ouvira também falar de Amber, o grande amor dele.

No saguão do aeroporto do Cairo, Andréas e Klaus caminham entre os passageiros tentando identificar Alice. Não conseguia acreditar que a jovem conseguira furar o bloqueio do policial e ir para o Cairo sozinha. Parecia que ela era mais esperta do que todos aqueles ingleses tolos imaginavam.

- Klaus. . .Vá ao portal 9 e observe as pessoas que estão desembarcando. Vou ficar por aqui e entro em contato pelo rádio caso identifique o alvo.

O homem concorda, caminhando entre as pessoas. Ele usa um terno ocultando a arma com silenciador e uma luva de couro preta. Sentia muito calor, mas não podia chamar a atenção para a arma, embora alguns seguranças do aeroporto haviam olhado na sua direção com desconfiança.

Já Andréas apenas olha envolta. Não achava que seria um trabalho complicado pegar Alice e durante muito tempo ficara olhando para a jovem sorrindo na foto. Não conseguia acreditar que alguém era capaz de matar uma pessoa da família apenas por ambição, embora sabia que os negócios que Felix estava envolvido tinha uma estimativa de milhões de Euros. Um dinheiro que não podia ser desprezado.

Tenso, ele olha para o relógio no pulso, antes de virar se na direção da tela, onde era anunciado os embarques e desembarques. Por ali, anunciava que o vôo vindo de Londres já havia pousado, mas nenhuma pessoa que saia pelo portão principal se parecia ou lembrava Alice Cooper.

Irritado, Andréas pega o rádio levando aos lábios.

- Klaus, a encontrou ?

O alemão nega com um resmungo, no momento que uma mulher gorda passa rapidamente por ele, empurrando – o levemente, antes de desaparecer entre a multidão. Klaus desliga o rádio, colocando de volta na cintura antes de seguir a mulher sem desviar o olhar. Ele a vê entrar por uma pequena porta, fazendo – o se aproximar e percebe que se tratava de um banheiro feminino. Devagar, ele abre a porta olhando o aposento, vendo que não havia ninguém mais, apenas a mulher gorda que olha a sua imagem no espelho. Lentamente Klaus se aproxima e no momento que ela o vê pelo reflexo do espelho, abre a boca para dizer algo, mas silencia quando o pescoço é quebrado impiedosamente. Com cuidado, ele a coloca dentro da cabine do banheiro junto com a mala e fecha a porta antes de sair sem ser abordado.

Romano olha envolta tentando encontrar alguma anormalidade que denunciasse que estavam sendo seguidos. Não duvidava que Félix tinha pessoas trabalhando para ele em todos os setores e o seqüestro de Alice havia sido uma prova disto.

- O que houve ? perguntou Alice vendo que Romano olhava envolta tenso, como se procurasse por alguma coisa

- Nada demais. Estou apenas tendo certeza que está segura . . .

Alice faz uma careta e antes que Romano pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela se afasta com rapidez se misturando entre os passageiros. Aquele aeroporto era um caos e aquele momento era uma hora de muita movimentação. Ele solta uma praga, indo atrás da jovem. O que aquela garota tinha na cabeça afinal ? Sabia que estava em perigo, mas mesmo assim fazia aquele tipo de coisa que o irrita ainda mais. Então Romano consegue encontrar. Ela fala alguma coisa com o guarda e então aponta na direção dele. O guarda aproxima de Romano com um das mãos no cacete.

- Senhor. . .Coloque as mãos onde posso ver. . .

Romano franze a testa, vendo que Alice continua a olhar na sua direção com um sorriso nos lábios. Seguramente parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Eu sou policial . . .

Romano faz menção de enfiar a mão no bolso no momento que é atingido com força na cabeça e escuta seu nome ser gritado por Alice antes de tudo escurecer.

- Romano . . .

Romano escuta seu nome ser chamado e ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar dolorosamente, ele cerra os

olhos, vendo apenas sombras. Aos poucos sua visão vai melhorando e percebe que estava deitado em uma cama. Alice está ali olhando na sua direção com uma mistura de arrependimento e vergonha. O policial que o atingira também estava ali.

- Desculpe o mau entendido Agente Romano. A sua esposa explicou tudo e espero que não aconteça nenhum problema entre nossos países por causa deste incidente.

Romano balança a cabeça, ainda sentindo –o doer muito. Alice se aproxima e olha para ele com os olhos cheio de preocupação. Ele não sabia se ficava furioso ou com pena dela, afinal apesar de ter sido apenas uma brincadeira poderia ter tido graves conseqüências.

- Esta bem. Agora posso saber se estamos liberados para ir embora ? Temos uma reserva e não quero perde –lo

O oficial concorda com um gesto na cabeça no momento, que a porta é aberta de maneira violenta e tiros ecoam por todo o local, atingindo o oficial do aeroporto. Alice grita ao ver o homem apontar a arma na sua direção e Romano salta sobre a jovem no momento que o homem atira.

- Você está bem ? sussurra Romano para Alice que balança a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. – Esconda . .

Alice se colocou debaixo da mesa enquanto Romano se levanta, levando a mão no bolso ouvindo passos se aproximarem. Quando o homem se aproxima e golpeado entre as pernas, caindo em um baque. Klaus atinge Romano no rosto que tenta a todo custo desarmar o homem.

- Você vai morrer e sei que serei bem recompensado quando levar suas cabeças. . . Pensei que fosse mais forte, afinal quem nunca ouviu falar do Agente Romano.

Romano atinge o homem entre as pernas, que geme de dor, mas continua a lutar contra o policial.

- Agora diga adeus . . . Fala o homem no momento que aponta a arma para o rosto de Romano, mas recebe um golpe na cabeça caindo desacordado. Romano empurra o homem e vê Alice com o que havia sobrado de uma bandeja. Ela olha na direção de Romano ofegante.

- Vamos embora. . .Duvido muito que este capanga esteja sozinho e ainda mais vamos ter problemas. . .

Romano escuta o alarme tocar. Ele olha para o segurança do aeroporto que tem os olhos meio abertos. Estava morto e sem a testemunha certamente seriam acusado de assassinato. Ele pega o rádio do segurança e puxa Alice pelo longo corredor. Pelo rádio podia escutar um dos oficiais egípcios dizer que era para ser evacuado a área, enquanto iam atrás dos atiradores.

- Está vendo a confusão em que nos meteu Alice.

Alice concorda com um gesto na cabeça e pela expressão no rosto feminino demonstrava que ela nunca havia pensado que uma brincadeira acabaria tendo tão graves conseqüências. Finalmente conseguem pegar o táxi e só consegue relaxar quando escutam as sirenes ao longe.

- Para o Hotel Kudash, por favor.

O motorista concorda com um gesto na cabeça e cansada Alice apóia a cabeça nos ombros de Romano. Seus olhos voltam se para ela e vê que Alice havia adormecido. Parecia que como o pensado Felix mantinha uma grande rede de espiões por todos os setores e países.

- Incomoda , se eu ligar o rádio ?

Romano nega, olhando a movimentação da cidade com atenção. As janelas do veículo havia sido abertas e um vento quente entrava. Ali tinha a sensação de estar no deserto e as ruas eram barulhentas e cheio de pessoas caminhando pelas ruas

(CONTINUA)


	6. Chapter 5

N/E: Este capítulo pode ter cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos. Por favor, Não leiam!!!!

Capítulo 5

Andréas balança a cabeça em sinal de negação. Não só Klaus havia falhado na sua missão como também deixara ser capturado pela polícia. Certamente seria detido e a extensão dos crimes dele só não era maior do que de Félix Reyes. Tinha que arrumar uma maneira de descobrir o que ele sabia e depois arrumaria uma maneira de eliminá-lo. Sabia que Felix não tolerava falhas e o vira matar muitas vezes por isto.

Ali, Andréas vê um guarda passar por ele, antes de entrar em uma das portas onde estava escrito em uma placa de metal: "Permitindo o acesso apenas às pessoas autorizadas" e então olha envolta antes de entrar. Vê o oficial parado junto aos armários, que têm a porta aberta. Tirava algo de dentro quando escuta um barulho e quando se vira recebe um violento golpe no rosto caindo desacordado no chão.

Cuidadosamente Andréas o despe, vestindo o uniforme e a arma, antes de colocá-lo dentro do armário, trancando-o lá dentro. Sorrindo, caminha para o corredor, que ainda continua movimentado depois. Estavam todos em pânicos com a possibilidade de um ataque terrorista no aeroporto e certamente Klaus seria tratado como suspeito altamente perigoso.

- Estou aqui para interrogar o suspeito. . .Fala Andréas entrando na sala, vendo Klaus sentando em uma cadeira, algemado e com o rosto cheio de hematoma. Ele havia ganhado tratamento especial ali e aquilo fez Andréas sorrir. –Preciso falar com ele. . .

Um dos oficiais se aproxima com uma expressão desconfiada no rosto.

- Desculpe, mas não me lembro de te-lo visto antes. . .

- Sou da Segurança Oficial, setor designado para combater todas as espécies de terrorismo.

Falando isto, Andréas mostra o crachá e durante alguns minutos a rapaz ficou encarando – o, mas então se afasta indo falar com um outro oficial que estava ali próximo.

- Se não for muito incomodo, eu gostaria de falar com o prisioneiro sozinho. Duvido que consiga escapar com tantos oficiais por aqui.

Houve uma pequena discussão entre eles. Pouco a pouco todos foram saindo até que ficou na sala apenas Andréas e Klaus. Andréas se senta na cadeira vazia na frente de Klaus que permanece com o rosto baixo.

- Você falhou. . .Tinha que pegar uma jovem fraca e deixou não só que ela fugisse, mas também que fosse capturado pela polícia. É uma grande decepção. . .

- Ela não está sozinha. Aquele policial inglês está com ela e fui atingido na cabeça.

Andréas balança a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. Então enfia a mão no bolso colocando sobre a mesa uma pequena faca que Klaus pega com rapidez enfiando no bolso.

- Se conseguir escapar, me encontre daqui a meia hora na Praça Kest. Vou informar ao chefe o que aconteceu. . .Não creio que ficará satisfeito.

Falando isto, Andréas se levanta e caminha na direção da porta. Dois homens o esperam ali, um deles é o oficial que olhara com tanta desconfiança em sua direção, mas nada disse quando passa por eles.

- Vou deixar que conduza as investigações Capitão. Ele não quis dizer nada e garanto que é muito perigoso. Deve ser detido e mantido em isolamento.

O homem concorda com um gesto na cabeça vendo Andréas andar pelo longe corredor até desaparecer, só então faz sinal para dois homens bem armados que se aproxima de onde Klaus está sentado.

- Vamos. . .

Klaus atinge o homem no peito, enfiando a lâmina da faca no pescoço dele que borbulha e então pega a

Arma atirando no outro guarda.

- Detenham – no. . . Grita o Capitão protegendo se enquanto tiros eram dados em sua direção, atingindo a parede. O policial enfia a mão no coldre tirando sua arma de dentro e atira no lugar onde Klaus está, sem acerta -lo– Não tem saída. Renda – se. . .O aeroporto está todo cercado. . .

Klaus dá uma risada. Não era de o seu feitio desistir ou se entregar. Era um lutador, treinado para lutar até o fim. Passara muitas coisas na Guerra do Afeganistão, sofrera muito nos campos de Prisioneiro até ser resgatado.

- Acha mesmo que vou me entregar. É mais idiota que pensei Capitão. . .Sabe o que é ser torturado e preso em um campo de prisioneiros? A gente se fortalece, endurece o coração e o espírito. Alá está comigo e se morrer aqui, sei que terei um lugar ao lado dele, pois é por Alá que morro. . .

O capitão faz sinal para um outro soldado. Ali era um local muito difícil de conseguir um alvo. Só havia aquela porta. Tinha que tentar convencer aquele homem a se entregar, embora achasse uma missão impossível fazer com que um extremista desistisse tão facilmente.

- Nenhum Deus deseja que o filho morra por ele. . . Quando acabou de dizer isto naquele mesmo momento se arrependeu, pois sabia que aquele homem podia considerar uma ofensa e agir com violência.

Novos tiros são dados atingidos de raspão o local onde o capitão está arrancando um pedaço do reboco da parede. Um barulho se faz ouvir e quando se vira Klaus á atingido, caindo no chão. Klaus dá um gemido de dor, levando a mão no peito vendo seus dedos se mancharem de sangue.

O comandante faz sinal para o grupo de homens que aproximam com cuidado com as metralhadoras em punho, rodeando com cuidado a mesa e então encontram Klaus no chão com a mão no peito, a arma caída e os olhos abertos vidrados. Um deles se curva sobre o corpo pegando – o no pulso de Klaus.

- Está morto Senhor. . .

No momento que falou isto, ele teve a garganta apertada até que cai sem ar no chão e os soldados que se encontram ali abrem fogo até que tivessem certeza que era impossível alguém sobreviver a mais de 50 tiros. Comandante aproxima e vê o homem morto.

- Chame Jutte e isole toda a área. Não quero curiosos por aqui. . .

O soldado concorda, guardando a arma, antes de sair pela porta, desaparecendo pelo longo corredor, voltando alguns minutos depois com um homem baixo, cabelos escuros que carrega consigo uma mala prateada.

- Doutor Rossini. . .Estamos com grande problema. . .

O médico concorda olhando para o corpo do homem no chão com atenção. Um possível bandido executado por oficiais que fazem a segurança do aeroporto era mesmo um prato cheio para jornais sensacionalistas e também para um grave incidente diplomático entre o país de origem do homem morto. Mas cedo haviam tido problema com um casal de turista e depois tudo havia sido esclarecido. As notícias ali corriam muito rápidas.

- Sabem quem é ele?

Um dos soldados entrega um passaporte para o comandante que olha as informações com preocupação. Segundo o que estava escrito ali Hans Domenic, era um empresário que estava no Egito com visto de turista, embora seu instinto dissesse que aquilo era informação falsa e que nenhum turista andava armado. Mas o que se pergunta era como aquele homem conseguira passar pela revista com aquela arma? Não era bom para o país que aquela falha voltasse a acontecer em uma época que o terrorismo havia se transformado em uma perigosa moda.

- Investigue as informações e confirme a identidade do suspeito. Nenhuma declaração deve ser dada a

Imprensa ou a qualquer outra pessoa sem a minha autorização. Estão entendidos?

Todos concordam com um gesto na cabeça. Todos foram se retirando até que ficasse sozinho na sala. Com um suspiro, ele olha pela janela e gotas de suor escorrem pelo seu rosto.

No saguão do Hotel Kudash, Alice caminha até o balcão onde um jovem está na frente do computador. Ao perceber que está sendo observado, o jovem ergue os olhos sorrindo na direção da recém – chegada.

- Posso ajuda –la ?

- Sim. Tenho uma reserva. . .Alice Cooper. . .

O homem concorda, digitando alguma coisa no computador, olhando a informação na tela.

- Aqui está. . .Suíte . . .Pelo que estou vendo aqui é recém – casada. . .Parabéns. . . Vou pedir para o carregador levar suas bagagens. . .

Romano que acabara de aproximar abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas cala – se ao levar uma cotovelada de Alice. Parece que ela estava pensando em tudo mesmo. O homem aperta uma campainha e um menino se aproxima. Não devia ter mais de dez anos e têm cabelos escuros. Ele pega a bolsa de Alice subindo as escadas até o andar superior.

- Este é o quarto . . .

O menino abre a porta, colocando a bolsa sobre a mesa. Romano e Alice entram, olhando para o aposento com uma mistura de surpresa e satisfação. Ela enfia a mão no bolso tirando de dentro uma nota, entregando ao menino que sai satisfeito, deixando Alice e Romano sozinhos.

- É lindo . . .

Alice caminha na direção da janela, olhando para a movimentação da rua. Dali tinha uma visão da bela mesquita, aonde os mulçumanos iam para rezar. Romano aproxima se de Alice se colocando ao lado da jovem.

- Realmente muito bonito. . .

Romano olha na direção de Alice quando fala estas palavras e sem dizer uma palavra sequer seus lábios se tocam com carinho. Quando estava nos braços de Romano todas as outras coisas pareciam perder a importância. Mesmo quando fugira do apartamento em Londres depois de fazer amor com ele, de alguma forma sabia que Romano arrumaria uma maneira de encontra –la e quando o vira no aeroporto sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

- Espera . . .

Romano se afasta de repente rompendo o contato entre eles, fazendo com que Alice erguesse as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. Estavam no Cairo em uma bela suíte com uma enorme cama de casal e o que queria apenas naquele momento era estar com Romano, senti –lo dentro de si.

- Não podemos continuar desta forma. Se nos envolvermos não poderei protege –la.

No momento que fala estas palavras, Romano se arrepende. Vê uma mistura de magoa e ao mesmo tempo raiva formar naquele rosto feminino. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Alice caminha até o banheiro, batendo a porta e então pouco instantes depois escuta o barulho do chuveiro . Frustrado, Romano senta – se na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados de suor. Não que não desejasse Alice Cooper, mas sabia que o melhor a fazer era não se envolver tanto com sua protegida. Não podia misturar trabalho com prazer. Com um suspiro, ele olha para a cama macia e convidativa. Aquele quarto devia ter custado uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

- É Romano, vai ser uma longa noite. . .

Não ia demorar muito anoitecer e já escutava os primeiras orações serem entoadas pelos mulçumanos e

naquela hora as sinagogas certamente estavam cheios de fieis rezando para Alá os libertassem.

Pouco tempo depois, Alice retorna ao quarto enrolada na toalha. Seus cabelos estão úmidos.

- Poderia me dar licença por favor ?

O tom de voz usada por Alice é fria e Romano concorda virando as costas para ela, mas logo é empurrado na direção da porta. Romano abre a boca para dizer algo, mas a porta é fechada na cara dele, deixando – o fora do quarto. Um senhor que saia do quarto olha na direção de Romano, que sorri sem saber o que dizer.

- Mulheres. . . Resmunga. O velho caminha pelo logo corredor até desaparecer. Realmente Alice havia ficado furiosa

Ficou ali fora no corredor por um bom tempo, tanto que um das camareiras que passava pelo corredor pára ao ver Romano ali.

- Perdeu a chave ou a prendeu dentro do quarto ?

- Não. Estou esperando por Alice. . .Ela está mudando de roupa. . .

A mulher examina Romano dos pés a cabeça e sorri na sua direção.

- Meu nome e Kalina. Se precisar de alguma coisa. . .

No momento que Romano abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, a porta do quarto é aberta e Alice aparece. Ela olha para a camareira que sorria de forma insinuante para Romano fazendo com que sentisse uma raiva muito grande crescer em seu peito. Como ele pudera rejeita – la e ficava ali no corredor flertando com a camareira ?

- Agradeço, mas ele é casado. . .Entre . . .

Alice puxa Romano pela mão de volta para o quarto, então fecha a porta, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Que está havendo ?

- Nada Agente Romano. Estou aqui para encontrar meus pais e não ficar de namorico com um conquistador barato que se esconde em um terno preto.

Romano olha para a sua imagem refletida no grande espelho preso na parede. Realmente ainda usava o terno preto que esquentava muito naquele clima quente, mas decidira tomar um banho e além disto não tinha outra roupa que não fosse aquela.

- Tive que sair muito rápido do apartamento, porque você fugiu. Não tive tempo de pegar outra roupa, além disto como foi uma viagem não programada não pude ir ao shopping fazer compras com meu cartão de crédito ilimitado.

Alice dá uma risada áspera .

- Então é isto que acha ? Acha que sou uma riquinha esnobe e fútil com cartão de crédito ilimitado ? Pensava isto também quando transou comigo naquele apartamento decrépito em Londres ?

Romano dá um longo suspiro, tentando controlar se. Sabia que aquilo tudo era provocação e Alice só estava assim porque havia sido rejeitada.

- Não é nada disto. Alice tente entender. . .

- Entender o que ? Que você prefere flertar com camareiras a ficar comigo ? Realmente não tem nenhum estilo. Não passa de um brutamontes que tem mais músculos do que coração.

Romano abre e fecha a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas nada diz. Então silenciosamente sai, batendo a porta atrás de si. Nunca pensara que aquelas palavras eram capazes de feri –lo daquela forma. Se Alice soubesse o quanto era difícil não toca –la.

Horas mais tarde, ele retorna ao quarto depois de tomar umas bebidas no bar. Sabia que havia aberto a retaguarda e deixara –a sem proteção, mas não conseguira ficar ali depois daquele clima pesado que havia se formado. Não havia nem sinal dos homens de Felix e ouvira sobre as mortes no aeroporto.

Quando entra, vê as luzes haviam sido apagadas e apenas a luz do abajur continuava acesa. Alice estava adormecida e pelas marcas no rosto havia chorado, o que fez com que sentisse um aperto dentro do coração. Adormecida, Alice tinha uma aparência frágil e desprotegida, nem parecia a mesma garota em fúria. Desejou que aquilo tudo terminasse e pudesse voltar a sua vida normal embora soubesse que nada seria como antes. Alguma coisa dentro de si havia se modificado.

Depois de tomar um banho Romano pega um dos travesseiros e um lençol estendendo sobre o chão frio. Agradeceu que naquele momento fazia calor e talvez o frio do piso pudesse conter o fogo que consumia seu corpo. Estava acostumado com dificuldades afinal havia servido ao exercito durante alguns anos e não havia conforto na base. Durante algum tempo ficou ali pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido e percebeu que fazia tempo que não pensava em Amber. Ela havia sido muito importante para ele no passado.

Cansado adormece, mas no meio da noite desperta de repente.

- Não. . .Por favor não . . .Papai . . .Mamãe . . .

Romano se levanta e vê Alice se debater mergulhada em um pesadelo. Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto. Sem saber o que fazer, ele caminha na direção de Alice tomando em seus braços.

- Acorde. . .Alice abra os olhos. . .

Alice estremece e acorda vendo Romano na sua frente. Ele a olha com preocupação e carinho.

- Abraça – me Romano. . .Preciso tanto de você . . .

Romano a toma nos braços, sentindo – a estremecer. Um soluço escapa dos lábios de Alice, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas e quentes escorrem pelo seu rosto. Ele fecha os olhos aspirando o perfume feminino que se desprende de Alice e logo é consumido por um desejo devastador. Sabia que se não se afastasse naquele momento não conseguiria conter o desejo de fazer amor com Alice.

- Não me deixe. . .

Romano se afasta um pouco, olhando para Alice e então estica a mão secando as lágrimas no rosto feminino. Sem conseguir evitar, seus lábios se encontram com os dela e ele sente o gosto de sal neles. O beijo que no inicio é gentil se torna mais apaixonado á medida que o desejo aumenta entre eles. A verdade é que sabia que nunca conseguiria resistir ao encanto que Alice despertava nele.

Com carinho, ele a deita sobre ela beijando – a de forma apaixonada, enquanto sua mão desliza pelo corpo feminino despindo – a. Sentia seu corpo inflamar com o contato daquele pele nua sobre a sua.

Alice dá um gemido rouco enquanto Romano explora lentamente cada milímetro daquele corpo, arrancando suspiros e gemidos. Ele a deixava louca e só queria senti –lo dentro dela.

- Romano . . .

Romano novamente a beija no mesmo momento que a penetra, fazendo com que sentisse totalmente preenchida. Ele se move lentamente apreciando a expressão de prazer que molda o rosto feminino e quando atingem o orgasmo, sentem seus corpos estremecerem com a força do gozo.

Cansados, ficam ali abraçados com os corpos nus e suados entrelaçados de forma que não se podia saber onde uma começava e o outro terminava. Como se fossem parte de um mesmo ser.

Alice havia conseguido o que queria pensou Romano antes de adormecer e Alice só sentia muito feliz por ter Romano em seus braços de novo. Queria mesmo que toda aquela mentira de serem recém casados fosse uma verdade.

(Continua)


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Felix está sentado na cadeira em seu luxuoso quarto, de onde estava têm uma visão privilegiada da Torre Eiffel. Conseguira entrar no país no meio da noite, viajando pelas fronteiras, usando um passaporte falso. Conseguira entrar graças ao belo suborno que havia pago ao agente. Tinha mandado Gilbert dar um jeito no problema de forma que não chamasse atenção, um acidente ou um suicídio. Não podia permitir que as coisas saíssem do seu controle.

Naquele momento o telefone toca e Felix dobra o jornal em cima da mesa, antes de atender.

- Missão cumprida. Tudo saiu conforme solicitou.

Um sorriso povoa os lábios de Felix. Ele desliga o telefone colocando em cima da mesa. Acompanhava tudo o que acontecia por intermédio de alguns dos seus melhores homens. Eram seus olhos aonde não podia estar. Não podia permitir que tudo fosse arruinado, não quando estavam tão próximo de conseguir que tudo fosse concluído perfeitamente.

Em seu quarto no Hotel do Cairo, Alice desperta quando os primeiros raios do sol entram pela janela, iluminando –a. Ela dá um longo suspiro, afastando uma mecha dos seus cabelos, antes de olhar o aposento. Estava sozinha e não havia nenhum sinal da presença de Romano ali, ao contrário a frieza da cama demonstrava que a muito ele havia se levantado deixando – a sozinha ali. Aquilo de certa forma causa um estranho aperto em seu coração.

- Romano. . .Chama se levantando, deixando escorrer o lençol que a cobre, deixando exposto seu corpo nu. Ela caminha pelo aposento, mas tudo está estranhamente arrumado.

Naquele momento, ela escuta um pequeno "clique" na fechadura, fazendo com que agarrasse um pesado cinzeiro em cima da mesa antes de se esconder atrás da porta. Não ia deixar que ninguém a mais machucasse – a. Quando o invasor entra no quarto, sem pensar Alice o atinge, fazendo com que um gemido de dor escapasse de seus lábios.

- Romano?

Alice dá um suspiro ao ver Romano caído no chão. Um fio de sangue escorre de um ferimento aberto no supercílio esquerdo.

- Você enlouqueceu? Podia ter me matado. . .

Como se o objeto queimasse suas mãos ela o larga deixando cair no chão. Com o coração batendo acelerado, se aproxima, mas ao ver a expressão no fundo daqueles olhos cinza, sente uma pontada de dor no seu coração. Havia uma mistura de magoa e dor neles, como se não fosse apenas algo físico, como se o tivesse atingindo também seu orgulho masculino.

- Me desculpe. Achei que fosse um invasor, um daqueles assassinos que estão atrás de mim.

- E eu achei que precisava de proteção, mas acha que quem precisa de proteção sou eu. Você é uma arma letal. . .

Resmungando, Romano se levanta, caminhando na direção do banheiro e Alice fecha a porta do quarto, olhando na direção do banheiro. Será que devia ir até lá

falar com ele? Ela hesita ao escutar o barulho de água caindo. A idéia de Romano estar tomando banho faz com que uma onda de calor subisse pelo seu corpo, fazendo – a lembrar dos momentos de amor que haviam compartilhado juntos.

Está tão distraída em seus pensamentos que não percebe que o barulho havia cessado e Romano estava ali parado no quarto, vestido com um short escuro e uma camisa branca sem mangas, olhando em sua direção com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Acho melhor você entrar em contato com seu informante. Não podemos ficar muito tempo por aqui, afinal não sabemos em quem podemos confiar agora que seu tio fugiu.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela sente um calafrio passar pela sua espinha fazendo – a estremecer. Sem nada dizer caminha na direção do banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si. Romano passa a mão pelos cabelos dando um longo suspiro. Sente uma dor latejante castigar a sua cabeça. Alice havia acertado com muita forma e apesar de conseguir desviar o golpe ainda assim havia sido atingido na testa. Apesar da raiva que sentiu na hora a dor que viu brilhar naqueles olhos fez seu coração acelerar.

A verdade era que não conseguia resistir a Alice e isto podia com certeza significar grandes problemas.

Horas mais tarde, Alice e Romano caminham pelas ruas movimentadas do Cairo. Haviam decidido que o contato com o informante seria em um local movimentado o que dificultaria o ataque de assassinos e apesar da hesitação acabara concordando. Parecia que as informações sigilosas também era um tanto bombástica.

- Romano, está tudo bem? Pergunta Alice ao vê – lo esfregar a mão na cabeça, fazendo – a sentir se culpada. Desde o incidente no hotel, um estranho clima tenso havia se formado entre eles.

- Estou bem.

Os olhos de Romano estudam o local procurando por alguma coisa que denunciasse algo de anormal, mas só via muita gente e barulho, o que aumenta ainda mais a dor de cabeça que sente. Logo estão na frente de uma antiga casa de chá, onde pessoas bebiam chá gelado e um biscoito típico.

- Parece que é aqui. . .

Romano concorda enquanto uma gota de suor escorre pelo seu rosto e um ardor no supercílio. Sabia que Alice se culpava pelo que acontecera no hotel e de certa forma ficara aliviado por arrumar uma boa desculpa para ficar distante dela, afinal era mais seguro quando não havia um envolvimento emocional na missão.

- Sim.

Ele olha em volta antes de fazer sinal para ela segui – lo. Alice concorda com um gesto na cabeça. Toda a intimidade que haviam tido na noite anterior havia desaparecido e agora só existia aquela postura tensa que Romano carregava antes. Romano voltara a ser o Agente responsável para protegê-la, mas quem protegeria seu coração? Não podia negar que tudo havia mudado desde que conhecera Romano quando ainda estavam em Londres.

- Alice. . .

Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, ela se vira e naquele momento seus olhos se encontram, um arrepio se espalha pelo seu corpo. Como se não precisasse dizer uma palavra sequer Alice concorda, acompanhando-o em silêncio, entrando por uma porta em uma antiga construção de dois andares. O aposento está mergulhado na penumbra e o odor almiscarado de madeira e ao mesmo tempo de tabaco parece se misturar naquele local estranho.

Mesmo no escuro, Alice tinha a nítida certeza que todos os olhares estavam voltados na sua direção e ao olhar para Romano percebe que ele olhava para o fundo do aposento sem parecer se importar e aquilo de certa forma aborrece – a.

Sabia que nas culturas antigas, a mulher esta vista como uma raça inferior e mesmo que estivessem no século 21 após a revolução feminina, muitos países continuavam a preservar uma história de preconceito e intolerância.

- Romano, não acho que devíamos estar aqui . . .

Alice sussurra ao ver um dos homens olhar na sua direção com uma expressão de escárnio no rosto. Ele diz alguma coisa em árabe para o homem ao seu lado antes de fazer menção de se levantar. Alguma coisa no modo como o estranho se movimentou faz com que Romano olhasse na sua direção com uma estranha expressão no rosto.

- Fique calma. . .

A mão masculina de Romano desliza sobre os braços de Alice, puxando – a para si. Naquele momento um silêncio paira no ambiente antes barulhento. As pessoas vão se afastando dando passagem para um homem alto de pele morena, olhos escuros e barba que vence rapidamente a distância que o separava dos recém chegados.

- Estana shuai Hassan! ! ! (Espere um pouco Hassan)

O homem nem parecia se importar com o companheiro. Ali ele fica parado na frente de Romano, mas seus olhos estão voltados para Alice. Um sorriso insinuante brinca naqueles lábios. Uma estranha cicatriz descia pelo rosto do homem deformando-o, o que dá a ele uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto, mas Romano só continua a encará-lo.

- Tenho uma proposta a te fazer. . .Será vantajoso a nós dois embora ache que está sendo muito imprudente por trazer esta linda gazela neste local onde muitos olhos cobiçosos deslizam por esta magnífica mercadoria.

- Não acho que tenha algo a me oferecer. . .Esta jovem é minha protegida e se não quiser arrumar confusão é melhor ir embora.

Uma risada muito alta escapa dos lábios de Hassan. Naquele momento, o ruído voltou a dominar o local deixando o ambiente menos tenso.

- Ela é uma linda jovem, mas todos tem seu preço. Sei que ela te pertence e estou disposto a oferecer uma boa quantia. . .Tenho camelos, ouro e produtos nobres. . .

Romano abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas se cala o perceber a aproximação de Alice. Queria socar aquele homem, mas sabia que se iniciasse uma briga estaria em uma boa desvantagem numérica e também causaria uma boa confusão.

- Se quer negociar fale comigo. Ele não é meu dono. . .

Alice fala em um perfeito árabe, fazendo com que tanto Romano quanto o homem olhasse na sua direção com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- Alice. . .

Romano se cala ao ver Alice levantar a sua mão e quando seus olhos se encontram, ele vê algo diferente dentro deles. Conhecia aquela expressão que a jovem carrega

no rosto, com certeza ela estava aprontando alguma coisa.

- Não faço negócios com mulheres. . .

Alice aproxima do homem e de forma sensual desliza uma de suas mãos pelo braço dele, fazendo com que uma onda de raiva se espalhasse pelo corpo de Romano, que faz menção de se aproximar, mas o olhar que Alice lança para ele o impede.

- É uma pena, Senhor Hassan, pois não sabe o que está perdendo. . .

O homem abre e fecha a boca, surpreso com a ousadia daquela estrangeira, mas ao mesmo tempo seus olhos voltam para aquele corpo feminino. Pelo brilho dos olhos daquele homem certamente Alice havia atiçado o ao desejo de luxúria.

- Está certo. Vamos negociar. . .

- Mas não aqui. Este lugar é muito abafado e meu amante não se sente à vontade neste lugar.

O homem olha em volta e depois sorri concordando, fazendo um sinal para o amigo que estava sentado em uma mesa próxima.

- Está bem. Aonde?

Alice enfia a mão dentro do casaco tirando de dentro um cartão e então entrega o com um sorriso insinuante nos lábios.

- Neste local, daqui a duas horas. . .Mas sozinho. . .

Ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas cala-se concordando com um gesto na cabeça.

- Estarei te observando. Se você levar alguém com você o negócio será desfeito. . .Vamos nos divertir muito, não é?

Antes que o homem pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Alice se afasta e Romano vai atrás dela com uma expressão muito zangada no rosto.

- Você enlouqueceu?

Alice dá um longo suspiro, sentindo o ar fresco entrarem em seus pulmões. Irritado, Romano agarra – a pelo braço, fazendo Alice se virar. Havia uma expressão de inocência no rosto feminino e aquilo o deixa ainda mais furioso. Parecia que Alice nem fazia idéia do que estava se metendo e o pior era que a simples idéia de um outro homem a tocando o deixava muito louco de raiva.

- Vamos para o Hotel? Estou muito cansada e tenho que me preparar. . .

Antes que pensasse o que estava fazendo, Romano a toma nos braços, beijando a com possessividade. Alice fica ali parada sem retribuir o beijo, mas ao pouco cede e o beijo se torna apaixonado.

- Romano . . .

Romano olha para Alice que tem o rosto corado, enquanto algumas pessoas passam por eles com uma expressão de reprovação no rosto.

- Vamos para o Hotel, pois estou muito cansada.

(CONTINUA)


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

O caminho de volta ao hotel foi feito em um pesado silêncio. Parecia que um muro havia sido construído em volta deles e quando entram no quarto, Alice caminha em silêncio na direção do banheiro. Romano permanece ali próximo à janela tentando controlar a vontade de entrar naquele banheiro e pedir explicações para a jovem. Como ela pudera agir daquela forma?

Está tão distraído com seus pensamentos que não percebe que Alice havia saído do banheiro e o observa de longe. Uma mistura de sentimentos domina seu coração quando Romano se vira e seus olhos se encontram.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, se aproxima dela, beijando – a nos lábios com paixão, fazendo com que Alice retribuísse, enlaçando – o pelo pescoço, aumentando ainda mais o contato daqueles lábios sobre os seus.

Naquele momento, o telefone celular toca, fazendo com que Alice desse um longo suspiro, pegando o aparelho em cima da mesa, antes de atender. Durante alguns minutos, ela escuta alguma coisa e pouco a pouco a expressão vai se modificando.

- Tenho que ir. . .Fala Alice se afastando de repente, caminhando na direção da mesa, pegando a bolsa, antes de caminhar na direção da porta.

Antes que Alice tocasse na maçaneta da porta, sente uma mão forte agarrando-a pelo pulso.

Quando seus olhos se encontram com os de Romano, sente seus joelhos tremerem como nunca havia sentido antes.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

Romano a tomara em seus braços de forma que pudesse sentir o odor másculo que dele exala. Alice sabia que tinha que lutar contra a vontade de se atirar nos braços daquele homem.

- Não me lembro de termos nos casado Romano, então porque devo dar satisfações a você?

Havia um tom de desafio e ao mesmo tempo escárnio no tom de voz de Alice quando Romano a solta. Sabia que ela estava apenas querendo irrita – lo e realmente estava começando a perder a paciência com aquele jogo. Sem olhar na direção dela, ele caminha até a mesa pegando o celular em cima da mesa antes de caminhar na direção da varanda.

- Não vai mesmo me impedir?

Romano coloca a mão no bocal do celular olhando na direção de Alice com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Na verdade não. Tem o livre arbítrio para ir aonde quiser. . .

Sem acreditar, Alice cruza os braços envoltos do corpo estudando o Romano que tinha no rosto uma expressão fria. Parecia aquele agente frio que conhecera no dormitório da Universidade e não aquele amante ardente com quem fizera amor

- Não pode estar falando sério. Sei que se alguma coisa acontecer comigo voe estará bem encrencado. . .Os homens de Tio Felix não são de brincadeira. . .

Romano balança a cabeça sem acreditar nas palavras ditas por aquela intrigante jovem. Alice sabia exatamente o poder que ela exercia nele e que a barreira de proteção havia sido ultrapassada. Havia cometido o pior erro que um agente poderia cometer. . .Se apaixonar pela protegida e sabia muito bem onde isto o colocaria. Nenhum treinamento havia o preparado para enfrentar aquelas sensações adversas que Alice Cooper o fizera sentir depois de anos.

- Pelo menos vejo que agora tem a noção de que sua vida está em risco extremo e duvido que vá desistir antes de capturá-la. Ele é um homem bastante cruel quando deseja alguma coisa.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Alice sente um arrepio se espalhar pela sua espinha. Não conseguia decifrar aquela expressão, mas o tom de voz usado por ele causa um estranho baque no seu coração. A verdade que gostava de desafiá-lo, mas sentia que podia colocar a sua vida nas mãos dele.

- Acabo de ligar para o meu oficial superior e a minha substituta deve chegar a algumas horas. . . Falando isto, Romano caminha até o armário tirando de dentro uma mochila preta de nylon colocando em cima da mesa. Ali dentro sempre carregava todo um kit de sobrevivência. – A partir de agora Senhorita Cooper a única coisa que poderei fazer por você é aprimorar a sua defesa pessoal.

Antes que pudesse evitar um grito estrangulado escapa dos lábios de Alice e movido por uma força que nem sabia existir, ela o esbofeteia, fazendo com que um fio de sangue escapasse de seus lábios. Romano nada diz sentindo o impacto dos socos no peito. Mas o que mais doía não eram os golpes, mas a dor que parece transbordar naqueles olhos marejados pelas lágrimas.

- Você sabe que um agente não pode se envolver com a sua protegida. Minha missão era protege – la, mas falhei. . .

Alice não consegue falar soluçando trêmula, fazendo com que Romano a tomasse em seus braços. Sempre fora conhecido pelo seu profissionalismo e sua coragem em enfrentar situações extremas.

- Romano, não vai embora. . . Preciso de você . . .

Nunca havia visto Alice tão frágil. Tão diferente daquela jovem petulante e cheio de coragem que conhecera no dormitório da faculdade. Ela havia perdido toda a referência de família que tinha como o desaparecimento dos pais nas escavações na África e a descoberta dos crimes horríveis do tio.

- Você não precisa de mim Alice. . .Fala Romano pegando o rosto feminino úmidos pelas lágrimas entre as mãos – É uma mulher forte, cheio de vida e apaixonante. . .

Alice ergue o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e um clima forma entre eles. Antes que pudessem evitar seus lábios se unem em um apaixonado beijo. Sabia que se não saísse dali acabaria se entregando a paixão que os consomem.

Acontece uma batida na porta e Romano se afasta, fazendo sinal para que Alice se colocasse fora de vista, só então caminha na direção da porta.

- Quem é?

- Agente Simpsons. A agência me enviou para fazer a proteção de Alice Cooper.

Apesar de estar oculta na varanda, Alice ergue as sobrancelhas olhando para Romano com uma expressão que mistura tristeza e ao mesmo tempo algo que não soube decifrar.

- Acho que . . .

Romano coloca o dedo nos lábios pedindo para que ela se ficasse calada e continuasse naquele lugar de forma que não pudesse ser vista.

- Prepare – se. Quando eu disser você pega aquela mochila. . .

Alice concorda com um gesto na cabeça embora não soubesse o motivo de Romano estar tão tenso. Será que ele havia mudado de idéia e decidira continuar ali com ela? Aquele simples pensamento causa uma onde de esperança.

- Espere um pouco. . .

Romano faz um sinal com a cabeça e Alice concorda. Lentamente ele vai abrindo a porta no momento que vê uma arma ser apontada na sua direção.

- Cometeu seu ultimo engano Damien Romano. . .

O homem a sua frente avança para cima de Romano que agarra o pelo pulso, caindo sobre a

mesa que cede pelo peso dos dois homens que brigam ferozmente pela posse da arma. A força que o árabe têm é muito grande embora com o treinamento Romano se tornara muito ágil. Ao receber o golpe no braço, a arma voa escorregando pelo chão até a varanda.

- Vou mata- lo e depois cuidarei da estrangeira. . .

O árabe saca uma faca de caça apertando o contra o rosto de Romano que luta desesperadamente para que pudesse sair dali.

- Fala demais Kalil. . .Seu chefe é covarde demais para me enfrentar então se cerca de capangas fortes e de miolo mole. . .

No momento que aquelas palavras chegam ao cérebro do árabe, Romano vê as pupilas dos olhos se dilatarem de ódio, gritando palavrões.

- Quero ver se manterá o sorriso nestes lábios quando matar a inglesa aos poucos. Vou ter um prazer muito grande, o mesmo que tive em matar aquela agente americana. Acho que se lembra dela. . .Uma delícia vê-la implorar pela vida quando a violei antes de cortar o pescoço dela como uma porca imunda. . .

Alice leva a mão aos lábios horrorizada com a crueldade dita por aquele homem horrível e movido por um ódio muito grande toma o corpo de Romano que estremece explodindo em um golpe violento no rosto do árabe. Imagens de Amber sangrando em seus braços explodem na violência dos golpes até que o rosto do árabe se torna apenas uma massa disforme sangrenta.

- Pare Romano. . .

Ao ver Romano continuar a socar violentamente o homem que sorri falando imprecações em árabe, causando uma explosão ainda maior de raiva no Agente. Sabia o quanto aquelas palavras havia machucado –o.

- Este bastardo merece morrer. . .

Ele fala entre os dentes como se cuspisse as palavras e o árabe com o rosto deforme sorri de forma debochada.

- Vocês ocidentais são muitos fracos. Nunca um mulçumano permite que uma mulher o monte como um camelo. . .Esta mulher vai te levar a perdição e diferente de você já tenho meu lugar junto com Allah. Somos iguais Damien. . .Assassinos frios. . .

Romano ergue os braços para o golpe final, mas Alice segura o braço dele embora soubesse que isto não iria impedir caso ele quisesse realmente matar aquele homem.

- Você não é igual a ele Romano. Vamos embora. . .

O tom usado por Alice faz com que ele desse um longo suspiro. Sabia que se deixasse aquele árabe vivo certamente eles nunca teriam paz e aquilo o fez lembrar-se do sonho que tivera com Amber. Ela havia pedido para que sua morte fosse vingada, mas ao ver Alice olhando o de forma tão intensa toda a raiva que sentira até aquele momento foi se dissolvendo.

- Não preciso de sua piedade seu porco imundo. Saiba que mesmo que eu caia um verdadeiro exército continuara atrás de vocês até que ela seja destruída. . .

Romano faz sinal para Alice que concorda indo até a mesa, voltando com a mochila. Ele abre, tirando de dentro um cabo que é usado fazer Rapel. De forma tensa, prepara Alice sem perceber que o árabe havia se levantado, tirando de dentro uma pequena faca, aproveitando – se da distração do Agente.

- Romano. . .

Tudo acontece lentamente, Romano se vira, fazendo com que Alice atingisse o rosto do árabe com o suporte metálico, que cai em um baque surdo, fazendo com que o agente olhasse na direção da jovem surpreso.

- Vamos. Se este maldito árabe tiver razão não temos muito tempo. . .

Quando acaba de falar isto, Alice houve o barulho muito forte, seguido por passos e gritos.

- Vai. . . Romano empurra Alice no momento que um homem mascarado entra armado com uma pistola apontando na direção da janela que explode em mil pedaços.

Alice sobe no batente da porta sentindo o vento soprar seus cabelos. De forma tensa ela assiste Romano e o mascarado brigarem pela posse da arma no momento que outro homem se aproxima apontando na direção deles.

- Romano. . .

O agente se vira colocando o mascarado na sua frente como escudo quando uma rajada de metralhadora é disparada. Romano pega a arma do mascarado atingindo o recém chegado.

- Vai logo. . .

Com dificuldade, ele manca na direção da janela, colocando o cabo de aço no dispositivo de segurança. Alice toca no ombro de Romano que dá um gemido de dor e então ele sorri, empurrando a.

- Romano. . .

Ela vai descendo de forma vertiginosa, enquanto ela olha para cima tentando ver alguma coisa, mas só vê uma pessoa parada no batente antes de tudo ir para os ares, fazendo com que a corda balançasse violentamente. Lá embaixo, uma mulher de cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo se aproxima, lançando o dispositivo que amortece a queda violenta de Alice.

- Romano . . . Grita Alice mais o barulho das sirenes eram altas demais e chocada é puxada a força em direção de um van preta, onde mais duas pessoas esperam na.- Ele está ferido. .

A mulher fala algo pelo rádio, mas só se escuta estática, fazendo com que soltasse uma praga. Romano estava morto, então só conseguia sentir aquele estranho vazio no peito.

Novamente tenta novamente e desta vez escuta poucas palavras e mais estáticas.

- Vamos embora. O lugar está contaminado e não há segurança aqui. . .

Alice tenta fugir, mas a agente agarra a pelo pulso, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem com os da jovem.

- Romano é um sobrevivente. Ele pediu que se algo acontecesse levássemos você a um lugar seguro. . . Sou Agente Annabelle Archer e conheço Damien fazem muitos anos. . .

A jovem olha de forma desconfiada para a agente, pois ultimamente não sabia em que podia confiar apenas sabia que Romano havia perdido a sua vida para salvar a dela. As lágrimas ardem em seus olhos. Até o sonho de saber o que tinha acontecido com seus pais pareciam ter perdido um pouco da importância.

- Agente Archer. . .Parece que estamos com problemas sérios. . .

Um homem entrega o rádio para Annabelle que coloca no ouvido soltando um palavrão da mesma forma que Romano fazia quando estava irritado e aquela lembrança faz com que Alice sentisse um aperto no peito.

- Parece que estamos sem sorte Senhorita Cooper. . .Oficialmente está sendo considerada uma terrorista de alta periculosidade. . . A explosão no Hotel e os tiros atraíram atenção de pessoas bastante perigosas.

Alice nada diz. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Romano e saber que ele poderia estar nas mãos das autoridades como criminoso fazia com que sentisse ainda pior.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

A agente concorda com um gesto na cabeça, desligando o rádio em cima do bando enquanto os outros oficiais vão para o banco da frente, dando a elas uma boa privacidade. A viagem continua e estranhamente aquela mulher lhe inspira confiança.

- Romano descobriu quem matou Amber e se não o tivesse impedido ele o teria matado. Sei que ele sofreu muito e parece que carrega uma culpa muito grande. . .

Annabelle dá um suspiro, ficando em silencio por alguns minutos. A morte de Amber sempre fora um tabu muito grande na agencia, mas parecia que de alguma forma aquela inglesa a quem Romano sempre se referia como petulante havia conseguido penetrar na barreira que ele havia construído. Teria ele se apaixonado pela protegida?

- Desculpe Senhorita Cooper, mas não tenho autorização para revelar o passado do Agente Romano. . .

Alice resmunga algo no momento que a van diminui a velocidade e Annabelle agradece mentalmente por não ter que responder perguntas relacionadas à Damien. Ela fala alguma coisa no rádio e a resposta que ouve a faz soltar uma praga,

- Parece que teremos que redefinir a nossa rota. Um infiltrado acaba de nos informar que as principais rodovias estão sendo averiguadas em busca dos terroristas que explodiram o hotel.

A garota fica em silencio por alguns instantes, passando a mão por uma mecha de seus cabelos. Havia manchas de fuligem e cansaço por debaixo daquela expressão aristocrática.

Anabelle sabia que está sendo observada de forma insistente e aquilo de certa forma a irrita.

Como gostaria que toda aquela situação chegasse ao fim e pudesse voltar para casa de novo. Estava mesmo cansada de ter que reestruturar as coisas desde a morte de Amber.

- Duke in tremis . . .

Fala Annabelle antes de desligar o rádio. Seria uma longa viagem até o local seguro antes de conseguir ultrapassar a fronteira, que certamente naquele momento estava super vigiada.

Alice bate o dedo na superfície da cadeira, o que irrita ainda mais Annabelle.

- Para onde vamos, afinal?

- Não posso dizer. É confidencial. . .

Alice dá um resmungo, estudando o local com atenção. Tudo era fechado, tendo apenas uma estreita janela bem no alto, mas não daria para sair dali facilmente, ao não ser que fosse bem flexível. A van era toda revestida de aço, certamente blindada para evitar tiros e explosivos.

- Tenho direito de saber. . .Como vou saber que não trabalha para o meu tio?

Enquanto fala isto, a garota continua a estudar o local com atenção. Seria muito difícil escapar dali. Certamente aquela mulher era treinada enquanto apenas havia aprendido alguns golpes para defesa pessoal.

- Nem tente fugir ou acabara se machucando. Quando chegar à hora certa saberá de tudo. Não quero que seu tio tenha acesso a você antes de conseguirmos colocar as mãos nele.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Alice ergue as sobrancelhas e naquele momento Annabelle se arrepende do que diz. Não tinha autorização para revelar nada sobre a missão e agora havia colocado tudo em risco. Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela é golpeada no rosto fazendo com que um fio de sangue escorresse pelos seus lábios.

- Eu não sou um brinquedo. Dane – se!

Annabella passa a língua pelo corte, dando um sorriso, enquanto balança a cabeça de um

lado para o outro. Tinha acesso a informações privilegiadas, mas se algo vazasse poderia ser considerada alta traição.

- Não tem escolhas Cooper. Sua cabeça está a prêmio e cada pessoa do mundo te entregará pela recompensa. . .

Alice aperta os lábios com força, sentindo seus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas contidas.

- Assim como você e a sua "organização"? Todos vocês são iguais. . .

Annabelle balança a cabeça limpando os lábios antes de caminhar até a parede que os separavam dos outros agentes.

- Nem todos somos iguais. Confie em mim e faça o que eu disser. . .

Falando isto, a agente aponta a arma na direção de Alice, antes de socar a parede fazendo com que o carro parasse bruscamente. Pouco tempo depois as portas foram abertas bruscamente e dois agentes armados aparecem.

- Ela estava tentando escapar. . .Mas parece que consegui dominá-la. . .

Os homens abaixam as armas.

- Tente ter mais cuidado. Sabe que as ordens são para levar a inglesa em segurança ao chefe. Ela vale muitos Euros e não quero que exista nenhum empecilho para que recebamos a grana. Imagina só o que poderemos fazer com tanto dinheiro. . .

Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa a arma é apontada na direção dos homens e disparadas, fazendo com que caíssem em um baque surdo. Annabelle faz sinal se silêncio para Alice antes de caminhar até a parte da frente do carro e minutos depois retorna.

- Você os matou. . .

Annabella entra na parte de trás do furgão tirando de dentro uma mochila pesada, colocando ao lado de Alice.

- Me escuta, temos pouco tempo. Sou uma infiltrada e estes homens trabalhavam para seu tio. Tem que ir embora antes que reforços cheguem. Aqui dentro tem tudo o que precisa para sobreviver até chegar a Montelabo. Não confie em ninguém e sei que Damien deve ter te ensinado alguma coisa. . , Vou precisar de suas coisas. . .Tem outras ai dentro da mochila. . .

Alice olha com desconfiança na direção da agente.

- Não temos muito tempo. . .A partir deste momento está oficialmente morta. Na verdade todos nós estamos. Vai descobrir o que quer quando chegar a Montelabo. Siga seus instintos.

Rapidamente, Alice se despe entregando as roupas para Annabelle, que abre um baú grande, tirando de dentro uma garota de cabelos escuros que fisicamente se parecia muito com Alice.

- Não faça perguntas. . . Vá e não olhe para trás. . .A ajuda está a caminho. . .

Depois de se vestir, a garota pega a mochila e obedecendo a agente caminha rapidamente até um local onde podia se esconder. Pouco tempo depois uma cortina de fogo e fumaça sobe no meio do deserto. Mais uma pessoa havia perdido a vida para salvar a sua.

Cansada, sedenta, Alice abre a mochila, tirando de dentro um cantil tomando um generoso gole de água, mesmo sabendo que devia estocar afinal não sabia quanto tempo ainda ia ficar sozinha antes de ser capturada ou a tal ajuda realmente fosse leva –la para um local seguro.

O calor estava ainda muito forte e pelo que sabia a noite a temperatura iria cair gradativamente sendo que se não morresse pelo calor extremo certamente iria se congelar.

Depois de andar por alguns quilômetros, Alice sente seus joelhos fraquejarem e tudo vai escurecendo. Sabia que tinha que lutar, mas era forte demais e assim ela perde os sentidos.

8


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Hospedado em sua luxuosa fortaleza, Félix permanece sentado atrás de um mural de alta tecnologia. Havia gasto uma imensa fortuna para montar aquele local e tudo estava se encaminhando para o desfecho que um grande negócio, que certamente geraria uma imensa fortuna, mas para isto tiraria uma grande pedra no seu sapato.

Aquela espera por informações na África estava dando nos nervos. Havia se cercado de pessoas perigosas por todos os locais de forma que pudesse monitorar todos os passos da sua sobrinha e daquele maldito agente. Colocara informantes dentro da própria agencia de forma a conseguir informações privilegiadas. Parece que no final das contas todos tinham o seu preço.

Com um sorriso, ele se levanta, caminhando na direção de um pequeno armário, onde na verdade é um bar embutido, tirando de dentro uma garrafa de cristal, contendo líquido cor de âmbar, colocando dentro do copo, tomando um grande gole. Naquele momento, há uma batida na porta e Félix enfia a mão dentro do compartimento oculto, tirando de dentro uma pistola.

- Senhor. . .

Um homem de cabelos escuros se aproxima, trazendo em suas mãos uma mochila escura. Félix acaba de tomar calmamente sua bebida, mantendo a arma ao lado da garrafa antes de se virar.

- Notícias?

O homem hesita, olhando na direção do chefe, como se esperasse autorização para a aproximação. Todos sabiam que atualmente Félix é considerado um dos mais perigosos criminosos do mundo. Seu nome sempre associado com mortes cruéis, associado até terroristas Al Kaeda, como Osama Bin Laden.

- A caravana que levava a sua sobrinha foi atacada próxima a Alexandria. Interceptamos o pedido de socorro da Agente Archer, mas quando nossa equipe chegou ao local, só encontrou destroços.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Felix ergue as sobrancelhas. Segundo seus informantes a explosão no Hotel acabara sendo mais um problema a ser resolvido já que com isto Alice e Romano havia se tornado oficialmente terroristas, sendo oferecida até uma grande recompensa pelas capturas deles. Segundo dados não oficiais Romano havia morrido durante a explosão, embora somente tivesse acesso à foto do corpo.

- Encontramos corpos carbonizados o que causa certa dificuldade para reconhecê-los visualmente, mas. . .

Falando isto, ele abre a mochila e alguns objetos caem no chão. Um frágil objeto chama a atenção de Felix que se abaixa, pegando o entre os dedos. Ali meio chamuscado está uma corrente com um pesado pingente de coração e na superfície uma inscrição em árabe. Uma peça única que fora fabricada por um conhecido joalheiro em uma das viagens dos Coopers ao interior da Sibéria e desde então Alice nunca havia se separado dela, mesmo depois dele querer compra – lo depois que descobrira que este pequeno objeto havia sido confeccionado com um metal raro e de grande valor.

- Parece que no final de contas estes imprestáveis que contratei resolveram a situação.

Felix ficou observando aquela delicada peça com uma expressão de cobiça nos olhos e um estranho pensamento passa pela mente dele. Parecia que de certa forma Alice sempre parecia arrumar uma maneira de escapar.

- Existe alguma chance de minha sobrinha estar viva? Porque se isto tiver acontecido pode ter certeza que estará com grandes problemas.

O homem estreme e depois de raciocinar por alguns instantes respira fundo.

- Improvável Senhor Heyes. . .Se ela sobreviveu à explosão estaria muito machucada, com as condições climáticas extremas em um deserto como o Saara e sem ajuda do Agente Romano. Além disto, ela é Inglesa e despreparada. . .

Félix caminha de um lado a outro do aposento sem olhar na direção do homem.

- Não quero probabilidades e sim certezas. . .Monte uma equipe de especialistas e se for necessário quero que vasculhe todo o Saara. Quero provas concretas da morte de minha sobrinha.

Falando isto, Félix pega um saco de couro contendo moedas de ouro, jogando na direção do homem.

- Contrate o melhor para a equipe. . . Quero que recupere o corpo de Abdula para que possamos dar a ele um enterro conforme sua religião. . .

O jovem concorda com um gesto na cabeça. Todos sabiam da amizade e da confiança existente entre aquele homem horrível e Abdula, amigos na crueldade como tratavam seus inimigos. Existia um verdadeiro respeito entre eles e era assustador a forma como os dois se entendiam.

- Não quero falhas ou então sabe qual castigo que administro nos traidores. Se não conseguir cumprir e melhor morrer na missão.

Sem dizer nada, o jovem sai, fechando a porta atrás de sim, deixando Felix só. Ele ergue a corrente entre os dedos e a luz faísca pela superfície do metal, fazendo com que um sorriso sádico desenhasse em seus lábios.

Distante dali, uma caravana de beduínos cruza o deserto do Saara em seus camelos, até erguerem o acampamento próximo a Tebas. Um homem alto de pele bronzeada pelo sol se aproxima de uma das tendas onde um beduíno alto está parado.

- Como está a menina?

O beduíno fala algumas palavras para o homem, que concorda, antes de entrar na tenda. Sempre se impressionava de como os beduínos eram capazes de produzir ilusões e aquilo de certa forma causa uma lembrança. Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde que os beduínos resgataram na no meio do deserto, ferida e sem sentidos.

No meio dos beduínos que viajavam naquela caravana fazia anos um homem era bem respeitado, uma espécie de feiticeiro vindo da Macedônia por diversas vezes salvara a vida de muitos homens e o que no início era tratado com uma áspera desconfiança acabara se tornando o mais respeitado do grupo, um líder. Um verdadeiro conhecedor de antigas magias passado por muitas gerações e apenas ele poderia salvar a Inglesa resgatada no deserto árido.

- Aproxime se . . .

O Macedônio faz sinal para o recém chegado se aproximar que hesita, mas o faz em silencio. Seus olhos vão até a jovem deitada naquele leito improvisado. No rosto ainda existia algumas pequenas equimoses mas nada que destruísse a beleza juvenil que Alice Cooper sempre trazia consigo. Havia sido um milagre que ele próprio tivesse conseguido chegar até ali e ao vê-la tão frágil, lutando pela vida, o deixara abalado.

- Ela ainda luta pela vida, mas o que mais me preocupa não é o ferimento causado pelo deserto ou pela explosão, mas aquela mais profunda, aquela que tem dentro do peito. Existe uma verdadeira guerra e para que sobreviva esta batalha tem que ser vencida. O coração dela está mortalmente ferido e são de difícil cicatrização.

Ao ouvi lo aquilo, o homem se aproxima ainda mais e olhando para ela, desejou que pudesse ter tido a chance de dizer o quanto Alice se tornara importante. Só de pensar no sofrimento dela naquele momento as dores de seus próprios ferimentos se tornavam sem importância alguma.

- Romano. . .

A voz feminina não passa de um sussurro e os lábios secos se movem sem conseguir dizer mais nada. O macedônio coloca a mão sobre o ombro do homem que sente uma estranha energia percorrer seu corpo.

- Não lute contra seu coração, pois esta é uma guerra perdida. . .

Antes que ele pudesse responder o macedônico desaparecera deixando os sozinhos. Com um

suspiro, ele pega um pouco de água fresca que fora colocado ali em um alforje e com cuidado

molha os lábios de Alice. Um suspiro escapa dos lábios dela ao sentir o líquido fresco escorrerem pela sua garganta e lentamente ela cerra os olhos vendo um homem com um turbante. Ainda estava meio febril devido a insolação sofrida e tivera muita sorte de ser resgatada antes que fosse transformada em alimento para algum predador do deserto.

- Quem é você ?

A voz de Alice é fraca e o homem permanece em silencio.

- Quem é você ? Fala ela desta vez em árabe por achar que aquele misterioso homem não compreendia o inglês, mas ele continua a olha –la em silencio. – Salvou a minha vida . . .

Alice faz menção de se levantar, mas com o esforço sente sua cabeça latejar dolorosamente.

- Deite – se Alice. . .

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Alice sente um estremecimento e antes que o homem pudesse evitar, ela agarra o lenço que cobria o rosto dele, puxando o, revelando a verdadeira identidade dele.

- Seu Idiota. . .

Um golpe atinge o ombro de Romano que geme dolorosamente e Alice se prepara para ataca –lo novamente, mas ele a segura pelo pulso, puxando – a para si, antes de beija –la de forma apaixonada. No inicio Alice luta, socando o, mas Romano a mantinha em seus braços fazendo com que se sentisse viva de novo.

- Idiota. . .Sussurrou ela novamente, mas agora sem a fúria. Os lábios dela estão trêmulos e uma mecha rebelde cai em sua testa dando a um aspecto rebelde. – Pensei que estivesse morto!

Romano nada diz, permanecendo com o rosto de Alice entre suas mãos. Queria apenas esquecer-se do mundo e beijá-la até toda dor que via nos olhos dela desaparecessem.

- Me desculpe. . .Não sabe o quanto foi para eu ter que forjar a minha morte. . .Achei que seria mais seguro. . .

Alice coloca o dedo nos lábios dele, calando –o e durante alguns minutos continuaram a se encarar. Romano fica se perguntando se ela tinha idéia do poder de sedução que tinha.

- Cale- se Romano. Não quero desculpas, apenas me beije e faça amor comigo. . .

Romano abre a boca para dizer algo, mas Alice o cala com um beijo apaixonado. Nem parecia a mesma garota fraca que ainda estava em recuperação. Ela era uma mulher impetuosa, voluntariosa que sempre conseguia o que desejava. Alice geme baixinho quando os dedos daquele homem deslizam pelo seu corpo, despindo – a, despertando prazeres que ela nem imaginava poder sentir. Amavam-se naquela cabana e quando ele a finalmente penetrou foi como se o mundo deixasse se existir, existindo naquele momento apenas o desejo que os consome

Ainda no acampamento, um dos beduínos olha para a barraca da Inglesa com uma mistura de dúvida e preocupação. Desde que o grupo a resgatara, ele havia sentido uma grande perturbação. Era um mulçumano, respeitava a religião e o costume, mas também era homem. Não era inocente e sabia exatamente quem ela era.

- Deixe – os Kass. Não deixe que a ganância o leve para o caminho errado. Sabe que eles se pertencem. . .

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kass se vira assombrado, deparando com o macedônio que o observa com silenciosamente. Sempre achara aquele homem de pele escura, não passava de um curandeiro, que usa seu conhecimento em ervas para conseguir prestígio, mas ele parecia ler sua alma. Aquele pensamento o perturba e sem dizer nada, se levanta, caminhando para o outro lado do acampamento. Desde que os estrangeiros haviam se unido ao grupo um estranho clima paira ali.

Logo a noite ia chegar e com isto a temperatura ia diminuir muito. Todos ali tinham suas funções, como recolher mantimentos, cuidar dos animais, acender o fogo e preparar os alimentos.

Era manhã quando, Romano acorda e logo percebe que está sozinho na tenda, fazendo com que se levantasse. A movimentação no acampamento é grande e então ele vê Alice conversando um dos beduínos próximo a um grupo de camelos. Ela balança a cabeça em sinal de afirmação enquanto aponta para o papel que carrega nas mãos. Está tão concentrada que não percebe Romano se aproximar.

- O que está acontecendo?

Ao ouvir a voz masculina próxima, Alice se vira, olhando na sua direção com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um silêncio paira entre eles. O homem resmunga algo em árabe antes de se afastar.

Sem saber o que dizer Romano passa a mão pelos cabelos escuros endurecidos pela areia.

- Devia proteger o rosto ou vai acabar sofrendo de insolação. . .Vamos partir daqui a pouco. . .

Ao ouvir aquilo, Romano ergue as sobrancelhas e olha envolta, vendo que a maioria das barracas haviam sido desmontadas, alguns animais já haviam sido reunidos. Alice usava uma túnica clara e um véu cobria parcialmente o rosto dela, deixando a mostra um par de olhos azuis.

- Aonde você acha que vai Alice?

- Eu vou para o Vale dos Reis. Arrumei um guia que vai me levar até o Vale dos Reis em Luxor. . .Foi lá que meus pais desapareceram e tenho que descobrir se ainda estão vivos.

Romano aperta os lábios. Parecia que Alice não tinha mesmo idéia do tamanho do perigo em que se encontrava.

- Não vai não. . .Existem muitos perigos neste deserto como você mesmo pode saber. . .

Alice junta às sobrancelhas em sinal de irritação.

- Não estou pedindo sua autorização Romano, eu vou de qualquer jeito. Não pense que só porque dormimos junto você tem autoridade de me dizer o que dizer.

Falando isto, ela puxa o braço e Romano faz menção de se aproximar, mas a expressão irritada no rosto feminino o faz hesitar. Não tinha medo do deserto, nem de lutar contra terroristas e pessoas perigosas, mas só de pensar que algo ruim poderia acontecer com ela, sentia um frio correr pelo seu corpo. Alice Cooper tinha o verdadeiro dom de tirar – lo do sério.

- Você não tem idéia do perigo que está correndo não e? Seu tio é muito perigoso e não ache que ele terá pena de você só porque é sobrinha dele. Se não existe maneira de faze- la mudar de idéia mesmo quase morrendo no deserto. . .

- Por sua culpa. . .Era para você me proteger, mas preferiu me fazer acreditar que estava morto.

Romano aperta o maxilar irritado. Sente um formigamento na pele, mas não sabia se era causado pelo calor escaldante do deserto ou pela raiva que a teimosia de Alice o causa.

- Eu salvei a sua vida. Estamos em vantagem agora que seu tio pensa que ambos estamos mortos. Porque não vai para algum lugar seguro até que seu Tio Felix seja preso pela Agencia?

Um risada divertida escapa dos lábios de Alice que balança a cabeça de um lado para outro.

- Não confio em ninguém Romano. Acreditei em você, mas mentiu para mim. A sua agencia trabalha para o meu tio e a sua amiga agente morreu tentando salvar a minha vida. Talvez tenha tido dor na consciência por ter que me entregar para um assassino cruel.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Romano abre e fecha a boca chocado demais para dizer nada. Ao perceber a expressão de pesar no rosto de Alice, ela fica em silencio estudando o com um par de olhos azuis faiscante. Certamente apesar de não querer admitir, ela sentia se irritada por saber que aquela agente tinha tanta importância para ele. Prometera para si que nunca mais iria se permitir demonstrar algo para Romano, ele que achasse que fosse apenas sexo e nada mais, assim poderia proteger seu coração de sofrer mais uma angustia.

5


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

O caminho pelo deserto foi feito em silêncio. Como não conseguira convencer a não continuar a esta jornada, Romano percebeu que teria que ir também e Alice demonstra não se importar apesar de por dentro sentir uma grande alegria por ele ter demonstrado preocupação. Havia sido decidido que continuaria na caravana até Asyut e depois o caminho continuaria com o guia e com Romano até Luxor onde um informante os esperaria, dando as informações que Alice queria em troca de dinheiro.

- O que houve? Parece muito preocupado. . .

O macedônio cavalga ao lado de Romano que permanecera no grupo atrás de Alice, como uma espécie de estratégia caso ocorresse um ataque a caravana. Sabia que não podia confiar em ninguém, mas aquele homem ao seu lado apesar de misterioso era o único que inspira confiança.

Existe uma sabedoria muito grande no fundo daqueles olhos.

- Alice . . .Ela corre perigo muito grande, mas é muito teimosa e não escuta ninguém. Sinto que estamos indo direto para uma armadilha caprichosamente arquitetada e não sei mais em quem confiar. . .

Durante alguns minutos, o sábio fica olhando para o horizonte como uma expressão distante e ao mesmo tempo pensativa. Durante toda a sua vida fora testemunha ocular de fatos importantes para a construção de seu caráter como a fuga de sua cidade natal após o início de uma sangrenta batalha no seu país Natal, causando a morte de milhares de inocentes.

- A inglesa apesar de querer demonstrar coragem tem uma grande fragilidade. Às vezes temos que fazer coisas terríveis para que assim as pessoas que amamos não sejam machucadas. Confie no seu instinto e escuta a voz do seu coração. . .Nem tudo é o que parece ser.

Uma exclamação surpresa escapa dos lábios de Romano. Era a segunda pessoa que o fala isto e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Romano percebe uma estranha movimentação. Os camelos resmungavam nervosos e os beduínos olham envolta como se procurassem por um inimigo invisível.

- Tempestade de areia está se aproximando. Temos que conseguir um abrigo seguro antes que sejamos atingidos em cheio pelo impacto.

Alice olha envolta, tentando dominar o camelo em que está sentada, que se movimenta nervosamente enquanto grita algo em francês para um dos beduínos ao seu lado. Era claro a dificuldade que a jovem encontrava para controlar o animal inquieto, que bate o pé na areia com força levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

- Alice. . .

Romano faz menção de se aproximar no momento que o camelo em que Alice está montada dispara em alta velocidade pelo deserto em direção contrária aquela em que a jovem havia determinado, fazendo com que um grito assustado escapasse dos lábios dela, que tenta em vão controlar o animal.

- Pare. . .Pare seu animal estúpido. . .

O camelo continua seu caminho em disparada enquanto Romano corre na sua direção, colocando o seu camelo ao lado do que Alice está montada, só então ele a puxa pela cintura, colocando a sob a sua montaria.

- Você está bem?

Alice abre e fecha a boca sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Uma onda de tremor se espalha por todo o seu corpo quando Romano a envolve em seus braços, fazendo com que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios.

- Está tudo bem. . .

Um grupo de beduínos se aproxima enquanto o camelo continua a sua descontrolada jornada em alta velocidade pelo deserto sem que ninguém interferisse na fuga. Kass olha para a estrangeira abraçada a Romano com uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto. Desde que aqueles dois haviam se unido a caravana muitas coisas estranhas passavam a acontecer. Pouco sabia sobre os estrangeiros, apenas algumas palavras sussurradas durante acalorada discussão e os momentos de delírio após resgatarem Alice do deserto.

- Perdemos um camelo. Estes estrangeiros não sabem o valor de uma mercadoria. . .

Um dos homens próximo a Kass concorda com um gesto na cabeça. Seus olhos se voltam a Romano e Alice que se aproximam montados no mesmo camelo. Havia sido muita sorte em acabar cruzando com aqueles mercadores. Nunca pensou em encontrar os estrangeiros e sabia pela raiva que Kass tinha no fundo dos olhos, que quando fosse a hora certa, ele seria de grande valia. Uma pessoa movida pela inveja e a cobiça se torna um aliado valoroso e sabia pelo brilho no fundo dos olhos de Kass que certamente ele não hesitaria em acabar com o estrangeiro.

- Tem toda razão, mas não se preocupe porque quando chegar à hora você poderá tirar o estrangeiro do seu caminho.

Kass olha para o homem a sua frente com espanto e depois volta à atenção para Alice que cavalga no dorso do camelo com os braços envolta da cintura do agente. A estrangeira havia enfeitiçado seus olhos e dominado seus pensamentos, como uma bruxa de olhos azuis.

Romano dá um suspiro, sentindo o corpo feminino de Alice colado ao seu. A verdade desde que a conhecera na Inglaterra, seu sexto sentido, que tantas vezes o salvara durante suas missões, avisara-o que teria muitos problemas para lidar com aquela jovem. Ela tinha o verdadeiro dom de causar sentimentos diversos e sabia que se envolver com ela era o pior erro que poderia cometer, mas não conseguia resistir.

- Você está bem?

Apesar de ainda sentir suas pernas trêmulas, Alice resmunga que está bem. Não queria que Romano soubesse que o que mais afetara- a não havia sido a aventura em alta velocidade em cima do camelo, mas sim ter sido salvo por ele mais uma vez.

Em seu esconderijo, Félix caminha pelo grande aposento com uma expressão chateada no rosto. Desde que fora classificado pela Interpol e FBI como um criminoso de alta periculosidade, havia perdido a liberdade para ficar na sua suíte no Wardolf Astoria ou no Ritz de Paris. Saber o quanto as pessoas tinham medo dele o fazia se sentir vaidoso e orgulhoso, mas trazia certos transtornos.

Alice sempre fora uma pedra no seu sapato e agora seus negócios no Egito parecia ter sofrido um revés. Um dos sócios de uma importante empresa de mineração se mostrara meio hesitante em concluir o contrato, após a notícia que ele havia se tornado procurado pela polícia americana e Inglesa, o que certamente causara uma imensa irritação.

Logo ia começar uma reunião por Conferência com alguns dos mais influentes empresários da Europa e Ásia já que fora obrigado a permanecer naquela luxuosa prisão com alta tecnologia. Usara serviços de Hackers para que a sua conexão não pudesse ser rastreado. Aquilo consumia mensalmente uma alta quantia.

- Senhor Reyes, sua conexão irá se iniciar em dois minutos. . .

Uma voz feminina fala pelo rádio, fazendo com que Félix olhasse o pesado relógio de ouro puro em seu pulso, antes de se sentar na frente da tela do computador. Devido à grande importância de informações contidas naquela transmissão, na hora da conferencia apenas um homem a quem confia muito participa do monitoramento. Antes Kalil, era este homem de confiança, aquele que sempre acompanhara que salvara a sua vida, mas que morrera nas mãos daquele maldito agente.

Quando seus homens capturassem Alice e o Agente Romano, faria questão de destruir toda a arrogância daquele americano.

- Boa noite Senhor Reyes. . .

O homem do outro lado do monitor, um homem baixo, meio calvo e bigode escuro, usando um

casaco escuro de tweed, que mais se parece com um professor universitário e não um perigoso bandido que pertence a uma conhecida célula terrorista que atua na Inglaterra, Irlanda e Escócia.

Havia marcado outras entrevistas com um empresário russo, um diplomata alemão e colecionador belga interessado em negociar, o que certamente vai aumentar ainda mais sua fortuna pessoal.

Durante uma hora Félix escuta aquele homem a falar sobre o interesse que tem em relação à pesquisa no deserto do Saara.

- Mas o mercado está em polvorosa devido à notícia que está na lista de procurados das principais Agencias da Inglaterra e Americana. Não acha que isto será um problema, afinal existe uma fortuna muito grande por baixo de toneladas de areias do deserto?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Félix dá uma gargalhada divertida, enquanto digita alguma coisa no laptop ao lado, lendo as informações, antes de voltar à atenção novamente para o homem.

- Certamente isto torna a mercadoria ainda mais valiosa e pode ter certeza que tem muitas pessoas interessadas. Tenho uma equipe de especialistas para analisar a característica do produto. Após avaliar a mercadoria do Cairo foi constatado a excelência do produto.

- Eu sei Senhor Reyes porque que fosse diferente disto pode ter certeza que eu nem perderia meu tempo e correndo riscos ao falar de fazer esta transmissão. Assim como você, também tenho uma rede de contato bastante extensa trabalhando para mim e sei que existem outras pessoas interessadas no produto. Estou disposto a lhe oferecer uma quantia bastante satisfatória para a conclusão do negócio, mas preciso de uma amostra.

Félix passa a mão pelos cabelos pensativo. Não confiava naquele homenzinho, mas dependendo da quantia que ele ofereceria poderia ser bastante vantajoso, já que os outros interessados demonstram hesitação devido o envolvimento da polícia Internacional.

- Não se preocupe com os riscos. Pode ter certeza que embora seja um negocio arriscado por conta da polícia e de minha sobrinha, já tomei as devidas providências quanto eliminar os obstáculos.

O homem do outro lado da tela dá um sorriso, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, pegando o jornal em cima da mesa, mostrando para Félix. Falava sobre o desaparecimento de Alice Cooper e do Agente Romano após a explosão no Hotel onde se encontravam juntos.

- Como pode ter certeza que sua sobrinha e este agente estão mortos? Seus homens já tentaram mata-los diversas vezes e todas às vezes sem sucesso.

Ao ouvir isto, o tio de Alice sente uma crescente dor pulsante castigar a sua cabeça. Aquele assunto o irritara o suficiente. Parecia que se quisesse eliminar a sua sobrinha para que pudesse ter paz para poder resgatar aquele tesouro milionário escondido debaixo das areias do deserto, teria que ser feito por ele mesmo.

- Agradeço o seu interesse. . .Logo entrarei em contato com você. . .

Antes que o homem pudesse retrucar algo, Félix desconecta a Internet, antes de pegar um pequeno aparelho de metal, que era mais um que havia sido modificado pelos hackers de forma que ninguém poderia rastrear o sinal enquanto usa. No segundo toque uma voz masculina atende.

- Paguei uma imensa fortuna para que seus homens capturassem minha sobrinha e aquele agente no Egito e os conduzisse até mim vivos, mas não vejo mais do que notícias desencontradas sobre os paradeiros deles. Tem 24 horas para descobrir a verdade ou terei que enviar um representante. Pode ter certeza que será uma visita inesquecível. . .

O homem do outro lado da linha demonstra uma mistura de irritação e ao mesmo tempo temor. Sabia o quanto cruel aquele homem podia ser quando era contrariado e a falta de certeza da morte de Alice deixava o nervoso.

- Não me ameaça Senhor Heyes ou acabará aumentando ainda mais a lista de crimes que te acompanham. Posso atrasar as investigações, plantar notícias falsas sobre o seu paradeiro para que possa resolver a situação lá no Cairo. Existem informações sobre a possibilidade do Agente Romano e a sua sobrinha Alice ainda continuam por lá infiltrados entre os nômades no deserto.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Félix ergue as sobrancelhas e um sorriso maldoso curva se nos lábios masculinos.

- Como sabe que eles estão no Cairo? Alice estava muito ferida quando foi levada pelos seus agentes, que falharam vergonhosamente na missão que lhe foram cabidos Senhor. Após a explosão do Hotel não houve qualquer notícia relacionado ao Agente Romano, o que me fez supor que a explosão tinha o tirado de circulação.

- Romano é o agente mais bem treinado da Agencia, com experiências em guerrilha e situações de alto risco. Ele é um sobrevivente e a sua sobrinha é muito inteligente.

Felix ficou pensativo. Como era possível que Alice e aquele agente haviam sobrevivido a uma explosão daquelas no Hotel? Além disto, com o ataque a caravana que a levava para ele, certamente havia deixado – a ferida em um deserto de temperatura extrema.

- Eles são mesmo uma pedra no meu sapato, mas resolverei isto pessoalmente. Preciso de documentos falsos e uma boa distração. . .Não vou permitir mais uma vez que esta família continue a ser um obstáculo para os meus interesses.

O homem resmunga algo e então desliga, fazendo com que Félix digitasse algo no computador. Ali está uma lista de pessoas que poderiam usar para a sua próxima missão. Claro que teria que desembolsar uma boa quantia, mas depois que tirasse o ultimo membro da família Cooper do seu caminho tudo valeria a pena. Ia conseguir recuperar todo o dinheiro que havia perdido com todo aquele aborrecimento. Ao pensar nisto, um sorriso desenha se nos lábios masculinos.

Alguns dias se passam e em algum lugar próximo a Al Minyã os beduínos escolhem o lugar para montar acampamento pela última vez antes de se separarem. O guia que levaria Alice ao Templo estaria esperando os, mas existia alguma coisa que realmente incomoda Romano. Não sabia em quem confiar, afinal todos de certa forma pareciam ter uma ligação com Felix.

Alice agora está montada em um novo camelo, cedido por um dos beduínos e cavalga um pouco a frente, enquanto conversa com o macedônio, mostrando algo no horizonte, fazendo com que ele concordasse com um gesto na cabeça, sob o olhar de Romano. Parece que existe uma espécie de atração perigosa que a todo o momento os coloca um no braço do outro.

- Está mesmo interessada nela, não é? Fala uma voz masculina atrás dele, fazendo com que se virasse, deparando com um nos nômades que tem no rosto uma sombra que parece cobrir sua face. – Ela vai te destruir. . .

Novamente Romano olha na direção de Alice e quando vira se, percebe que está sozinho. Será que aquele sol todo está causando delírios? Não sabia em quem confiar e parece que no fim todos estão envolvidos na grande perseguição iniciada por Felix. O que mais o incomodava é a maneira como Alice Cooper havia se infiltrado na sua vida de uma forma que nenhuma outra pessoa fizera desde a morte de sua namorada na mão do árabe.

- Você está bem? Fala uma voz feminina atrás dele e quando se vira depara- se com um par de olhos azuis perturbadores.

Alice olha na sua direção com uma expressão que mistura curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo algo que Romano não consegue decifrar. Era aquilo que aquela jovem era para ele, uma incógnita.

- Estou. . .

A jovem continua a olhar na direção de Romano agora com uma expressão estranha, como se tivesse avaliando –o. E ele se viu mergulhado naqueles profundos olhos azuis que sempre parecia guardar dentro deles sentimentos profundos, que se tornavam mais escuros de desejos quando estavam fazendo amor.

- Está um pouco corado. . .

Romano deu um meio sorriso, agradecendo por Alice não ser capaz de ler a sua mente.

- Olha está quase escurecendo e Kafar disse que teremos mais algumas horas até chegarmos a próxima cidade. O guia estará nos esperando para nos levar ao Templo.

Romano ficou em silencio observando Alice montada no camelo com o rosto coberto com um lenço de forma que pudesse ver somente os olhos, dando a ela um ar ainda mais enigmático.

- Sabe do perigo que estamos correndo com a fuga de seu tio. Tem certeza que quer mesmo fazer isto?

Durante alguns minutos, Alice e Romano ficaram se encarando silenciosamente, fazendo com que um arrepio se espalhasse pelo seu corpo. Era como se de repente o tempo se congelasse e as palavras houvesse apenas se tornado um detalhe. Romano sabia que Alice não ia desistir, mesmo que aquilo significasse um grande perigo, aquela era a sua missão. Se não encontrar os pais pelo menos saber o que verdadeiramente havia acontecido com eles.

- Não precisa ir comigo se não desejar Romano. Eu o liberto de sua missão . . .

Havia um tom um tanto quanto teatral na voz de Alice e se aquela situação não fosse muito grave, teria achado a situação curiosa, mas não era apenas a vida dela que corria perigo. Talvez naquele momento, os dois poderiam estar na lista dos mais procurados pela Polícia Internacional.

- Se acha que vou deixar você continuar sozinha nesta missão suicida ate as ruínas no meio do Saara, penso que enlouqueceu. Vou te levar até o local em segurança e depois vamos decidir o que fazer em seguida.

Alice abre e fecha a boca sem nada dizer. Sabia pela expressão teimosa no rosto masculino que nada faria Romano mudar de idéia, afinal ele sabia ser obstinado quando assim desejava.

- Eu já decidi o que fazer. Tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu com meus pais para poder continuar a minha vida.

Lágrimas brilham nos olhos de Alice e antes que pudesse evitar Romano a envolve nos braços. Naquele momento um barulho muito grande chega aos seus ouvidos e quando se viram vêem um grupo de homens se aproximarem a cavalo com os rostos cobertos por lenços.

- Romano . . . Eles estão armados . . .

Alice fala em um sussurro no momento que um dos homens aponta a arma na direção do beduíno atingindo – o sem piedade na cabeça, caindo em um baque surdo, manchando as áreas do deserto de vermelho. Romano olha envolta investigando todas as possiblidades de fuga, mas antes que pudesse ter uma reação um golpe atinge a sua cabeça e ele escuta um grito feminino chamando seu nome, antes de tudo escurecer.

(CONTINUA . . .)

4


End file.
